Dancing All Around Me
by Lenneia
Summary: It's been one year since the defeat of Vegnagun. Everyone's at peace... yet Rikku decides to journey again. Will the past stand in her way? But when Rikku begins to forget, the past may be the only chance she has. RikkuxGippal. [CH. 13 UP]
1. Off She Goes

**Dancing All Around Me : A Rikku x Gippal Fanfiction**  
  
- - x - -  
  
Note : This takes place one year after the Final Fantasy X-2 gameplay, after the defeat of Vegnagun. The Gullwings have gone their separate ways for the time being: Brother, Shinra, and Buddy are traveling around Spira; Rikku is staying with Yuna in Besaid; Paine has "run off" somewhere (though she refuses to disclose her location), but manages to keep in touch with the other girls by sending spheres; Nooj, Gippal, and Baralai have remained leaders of their individual factions, and they have maintained a peace bond between the three groups; Leblanc and her syndicate have stayed in Guadosalam, and have caused no recent trouble. Spira is becoming a better place, and many fiends have been cleared out of the land. The people are looking forward to the future with much hope.  
  
Note #2 : Tidus did not return in this version of the story.  
  
- - x - -  
  
**CHAPTER ONE : Off She Goes**  
  
The afternoon sun bathed the citizens of Besaid in radiant light. Sea birds fluttered about restlessly; it was springtime, and the energetic cries of newborn chicks resonated through the cheerful atmosphere.  
  
The island was alive with vibrant activity, both human and animal. As of late, more animals were seen loping around the tents in the settlement. The addition of dogs, cats, birds, and the like made the citizens more involved, and it wasn't long before there was a decision to expand the settlement. People from all over Spira had started to migrate over to Besaid, "to enjoy the country living and peaceful beaches," they remarked. Besaid was growing, undoubtedly, and there wasn't exactly that much space left.  
  
Blitzball was still around, serving as the primary form of entertainment for Spira, and the Besaid Aurochs were constantly training. Wakka, having recently become a father, helped the team train on certain days, and Lulu, clutching a child that had inherited much of his father's looks, would sit and watch with some amusement.  
  
Yuna, the former High Summoner and spherehunter, visited her close friends Wakka and Lulu often. The couple's child had taken a liking to Yuna, and she enjoyed baby-sitting him occasionally, when the two needed time alone together. Rikku, Yuna's Al Bhed cousin, would accompany Yuna, and life had seemed so perfect at those times.  
  
Today, Yuna and Rikku were baby-sitting Vidina while Wakka and Lulu had gone off on a walk together. Instead of going outside like the girls usually did, they stayed in Wakka's tent today. Rarely would the girls engage in any deep conversation, for they had usually been distracted by the baby. Yet Rikku had begun to tire of the silence.  
  
"So, Yunie," Rikku started as she waved a toy in front of little Vidina's face. "Have you heard from Paine lately?"  
  
Yuna, preoccupied with a book of some sort, replied rather bluntly, not breaking her concentration on the contents of the page. "Nope."  
  
Rikku looked up at Yuna, who was sprawled on her stomach on the bed. "Not since the last time she sent us a sphere?"  
  
"No."  
  
The blond Al Bhed girl of a mere eighteen years stood up, the child's toy still in her hand. Upon doing so, the boy had started to cry, and Rikku immediately sat back down, handing the child the toy. Once he had stopped crying, Rikku eyed Yuna, who hadn't reacted or looked up since. "That's weird. Do you think she's in some kinda trouble? She usually sends a sphere every two weeks..."  
  
An awkward moment of silence passed before Yuna, closing the book gently, pushed herself up to a sitting position and faced her cousin. "...I'm sure she's fine. You know Paine... she can take care of herself through any situation."  
  
Rikku silently acquiesced, averting her gaze to the carpet below her. She traced the patterns with her finger before jumping up excitedly. "Yunie! We should go off somewhere! Aren't you bored, staying here in Besaid? I certainly don't want to spend the rest of my life here."  
  
Yuna, who appeared to be deep in thought, looked to Vidina sitting at Rikku's feet, then back to the Al Bhed girl's face. It was true that it had been Rikku who had inspired Yuna to undertake an adventure to find the story behind Shuyin and Lenne, but the journey had caused her much pain and a sense of loss. But this time... perhaps there wouldn't be any negative emotions, and the quest would be positive and happy—  
  
"No, Rikku," Yuna said, breaking her thoughts abruptly. "I can't. I'll stay here, in Besaid."  
  
Rikku, somewhat hurt by such rejection, sighed and nodded, looking down at her feet. "I understand, Yunie. But... I want to do something. I want to go somewhere." She looked at Yuna with a serious expression, something Yuna had never really seen before. "And I don't want to go alone."  
  
"Rikku..." Yuna didn't want to leave. She didn't want to face any more sadness. She only wanted a simple life, here in Besaid, where no one would hurt her.  
  
"But I know. You don't want to leave Besaid. And that's okay. I'll go alone. And don't worry, I'll be fine. It's time I showed everyone that I can do things myself, that I'm stronger than they think. I may only be eighteen, but I'm a woman, no matter what they say. I'll go somewhere, and I'll find something to do, something that will make me better." Rikku smiled sadly, as if in some sort of reminiscence. Yuna, surprised, could only sit there, speechless, thoughts tumbling around in her head.  
  
An awkward silence ensued, the air thick with discomfort. Rikku shifted back and forth on her feet, restless. Vidina continued playing with his toy, apparently oblivious to his surroundings. Finally, Rikku broke the quietude.  
  
"I'll go now... Yunie. I'll keep in touch. And... I'll be back." The Al Bhed girl smiled one last time before turning and stepping out of the tent. Yuna, remaining wordless, fell forward onto the bed, lying there in stunned silence. Rikku... her cousin, her friend, the sister she never had. After a moment, Yuna smiled. She knew Rikku would be able to take care of herself. And she knew that whatever quest Rikku was undertaking would lead the girl to discover herself.  
  
Everything would be fine. 


	2. In Kilika

**Dancing All Around Me : A Rikku x Gippal Fanfiction**  
  
- - x - -  
  
Note : This takes place one year after the Final Fantasy X-2 gameplay, after the defeat of Vegnagun. The Gullwings have gone their separate ways for the time being: Brother, Shinra, and Buddy are traveling around Spira; Rikku is staying with Yuna in Besaid; Paine has "run off" somewhere (though she refuses to disclose her location), but manages to keep in touch with the other girls by sending spheres; Nooj, Gippal, and Baralai have remained leaders of their individual factions, and they have maintained a peace bond between the three groups; Leblanc and her syndicate have stayed in Guadosalam, and have caused no recent trouble. Spira is becoming a better place, and many fiends have been cleared out of the land. The people are looking forward to the future with much hope.  
  
- - x - -  
  
**CHAPTER TWO : In Kilika**  
  
The sound of metal tools striking steel resonated through the stuffy air. Numerous Al Bhed workers stalked about the enclosed area, busy at constructing and excavating old machina. They were still working in the vicinity of Djose Temple, the spot chosen to host the machina operations.  
  
Since the recent use of machina for security purposes in a few places in Spira, the Al Bhed machina specialists and builders were busy with constructing the finest and most productive machina. It was turning into a successful business now, and the leader of the Al Bhed Machine Faction, Gippal, had temporarily put the machina weapon research aside until things cooled down a bit.  
  
Today, the nineteen-year-old Al Bhed man was monitoring the operations at the temple. His rough face was marred with dirt and blackened by ash from the heat ovens used to melt and mold the machina. From afar, he looked tired and worn-out. One of his assistants stepped up to him, a clipboard and pen held in her hands. After checking off a few items on the paper, she looked to Gippal.  
  
"Models A-492 and C-587 are completed and ready, sir," she said.  
  
Gippal ran his hand through his flaxen spiked hair. With a deep breath, he replied, "All right. Get them ready to be shipped out by tomorrow morning." He had to raise his voice above the standard volume, for the machinery noises were clamorous.  
  
He shifted his glance to the workers who stood out amongst the crowd, the non-Al Bhed men who were currently working on the remodeling of the temple. Personally, Gippal didn't see any necessity to change the temple's configuration; he preferred the ancient, dusty stones and the worn down exterior. And oftentimes, he would wonder whether they felt misplaced amid the many Al Bhed walking back and forth. He had never liked their presence in the middle of the machina operations; they only provided a distraction to his workers, and they never had anything accomplished. All those drunken men ever did was loaf around, gesturing at the temple but never getting any damn plans down on paper. They were only wasting time.  
  
With a sigh, he rubbed his right hand over his face, feeling ever the more tired. The assistant that had addressed him earlier was still standing there, watching him. At this, she spoke in a rather forward manner. "Gippal... don't you think you could give yourself a rest? You've been supervising all day, for the past several weeks. You've barely had enough sleep... You should take a break for a while. I'll help you watch over the place."  
  
Gippal eyed the assistant standing next to him. True, what she had said – he really did need a break. And she had been a trustworthy assistant that he had depended upon for the past two years; leaving the operations in her hands sounded like a good idea. He smiled and nodded wearily.  
  
"Thank you, Desta. I can't think of a better person to rely on. A good few months will make all the difference for me." With a light feeling in his heart, he turned to the vibrant sunset. Life was getting boring, and this change would surely bring about the excitement. He could hardly wait.  
  
- - x - -  
  
The sun was almost out of sight when Rikku stumbled from the S.S. Liki, the boat that had ferried her from Besaid to Kilika. During the ship ride, memories of her travels with the blitzball star Tidus and Yuna on her pilgrimage three years back drifted to her mind. She could recall the fun they had shared, and she missed it all. Memories of her spherehunting with Yuna and Paine came next; she remembered how the salty ocean air had caressed her face, how excited and ready they were to find the spheres of Spira's past. Now, it was as if a piece of her heart was missing. It didn't feel right without her friends around... but she immediately dismissed such a feeling; she had depended on them for too long. It was time to show that she could be as strong as anyone else.  
  
With a small, brown knapsack slung over her shoulder (in which rested her crimson-colored, circular-hilt blades, a few loaves of bread and a bottle of water), she straightened up and stood on the Kilika docks, taking in her surroundings. The place had not changed in the one year since her spherehunting with YuRiPa and the Gullwings. The port was beginning to look more complete now, however. Pieces of wood and debris no longer littered the waters and docks; Kilika was turning into a busy little port- town. As night began to descend, the presence of residents in the dock area had lessened.  
  
Rikku smiled as she readjusted the knapsack on her shoulder and headed in the general direction of the inn, hearing nothing but the all-too-audible sound of her boots thudding against the wood below her feet. She had no idea where her journey would take her, but she was sure that she would have fun. After all, she tended to enjoy herself no matter where she went. Somehow, she would find excitement.  
  
Humming a little tune of sorts, Rikku ascended the steps to the inn and came to a pause before a large poster attached to the outside wall of the hut. In bright red letters, the phrase "Sign Up Now!" loomed over a logo of a sword forming a cross with a long silver ribbon. Below the image were the words: "Blitzball season has not yet started, but in lieu of the action, a new competition is taking place! Sign up today for a new contest where contestants must search throughout Spira for special 'ribbons' that can unlock secret treasures!" Her interest somewhat piqued, Rikku studied the poster for a moment longer, absorbing the information.  
  
Treasure... that was always good, especially to Rikku's ears. She grinned at the poster. "Well then," she said. "I think this is the action I've been waiting for." She entered the inn and booked a place to rest for the evening. She needed some sleep. As she lied herself down into the comfortable bed, a brilliant smile captured her lips, and stayed there throughout the night. Tomorrow morning, she decided, she would find out how to register for this competition. It would be her first step to a new life. 


	3. The Ribbon Company

**Dancing All Around Me : A Rikku x Gippal Fanfiction**  
  
- - x - -  
  
Note : This takes place one year after the Final Fantasy X-2 gameplay, after the defeat of Vegnagun. The Gullwings have gone their separate ways for the time being: Brother, Shinra, and Buddy are traveling around Spira; Rikku is staying with Yuna in Besaid; Paine has "run off" somewhere (though she refuses to disclose her location), but manages to keep in touch with the other girls by sending spheres; Nooj, Gippal, and Baralai have remained leaders of their individual factions, and they have maintained a peace bond between the three groups; Leblanc and her syndicate have stayed in Guadosalam, and have caused no recent trouble. Spira is becoming a better place, and many fiends have been cleared out of the land. The people are looking forward to the future with much hope.  
  
- - x - -  
  
**CHAPTER THREE : The Ribbon Company**  
  
The energetic cries of sea birds filled the air, and the lulling splash of ocean water played a cheerful song in the atmosphere. The residents of Kilika Island were up and about, busy at their morning duties. Children ran around the docks, engaged in jubilant games of hide-and-seek. Everyone was alive with action, and the little port-town hummed with life.  
  
Warm sunbeams filtered through the open window, bathing the entire room in radiant morning light. Curled up in her soft bed, amid the crumpled bed sheets and blankets, Rikku rolled over, caught in a dream of sorts. As she rolled off the bed, taking the blankets and pillow with her, she let out a startled cry, landing onto the hard wooden floor of the hut. Jolted awake by such a fall, she sat up immediately, struggling to disentangle the sheets wrapped around her legs. "Ugh," she managed. "What a way to start my day!"  
  
With a deep sigh, she pushed herself up onto her feet. She replaced the blankets and the pillow onto the bed, and straightened her hair. She headed to the bathroom, readied herself, and exited her room, the dull brown knapsack slung over her shoulder.  
  
Before leaving the inn, Rikku headed up to the counter and asked the woman sitting there about the new competition. The brunette answered, "Oh, the new Ribbonhunting competition? It's being hosted by the Ribbon Company. They've gotten quite a few contestants signed up for it already. It's set to start in a couple of weeks."  
  
Rikku made a strange face. "The Ribbon Company?" She had never heard of such a thing... In fact, it sounded rather ridiculous to her ears. She rubbed her right, gloved hand over the bows running down the length of the ivory-colored arm warmer concealing her left arm.  
  
The woman nodded and smiled at Rikku. "Yes. The company's new. It was just formed about a week ago. Their offices are said to be located near Bevelle. But..." The woman winked and leaned forward slightly, holding up a finger. "You never know these days. Even with all the peace, bad things are still around."  
  
Rikku smiled sheepishly in return. "Do you know how I can register for the competition?"  
  
The woman responded, "Oh yes. You can sign up right now, right here!" She shifted through a pile of papers resting on her desk, searching for something. Upon finding what she needed, she thrust an application form and a pen in Rikku's face. "Here you go, sweetie. Just hand it back to me when you're done filling it out."  
  
The blond girl took the paper and pen from the woman and hastily filled in the information needed. After a few minutes, she handed it back to the brunette. The woman typed something on the computer and turned back to Rikku. "There you go. You're registered for it. All you need to know for now is that it'll start in fifteen days; you need to head to Bevelle by then so you won't miss it."  
  
The Al Bhed girl nodded, and thanked the woman before turning and heading toward the door. She muttered, "She's weird," before stepping out of the establishment. "But who am I talking about... I'm just as weird as she is." Rikku paused outside the inn, surveying the busy town with interest. She turned and eyed the poster on the wall of the building she had just stepped out of. "The Ribbon Company. It's not exactly the most attractive name. And something sounds fishy about this." Then, after a moment's hesitation, she turned and began descending down the steps. "Or maybe it's just me."  
  
- - x - -  
  
Back in Besaid, the Besaid Aurochs were training outside Wakka's tent. Wakka and Lulu were both sitting together on the bed. Yuna was situated on the carpet before them. Just the day before, she had related to them what had happened and where Rikku had gone. They did not have the time to discuss it until now.  
  
Lulu, clutching Vidina in her arms, smiled. "Rikku needs this. I don't blame her for taking off like that. She's not the kind of person who would stay in one place, Yuna."  
  
The former High Summoner and spherehunter smiled and nodded, deep in thought. "Yes. I know. Yet I can't help but worry sometimes."  
  
Wakka grinned as he ran his hand through his vibrant orange hair, careful not to brush his blue bandana. "Don't worry, Yuna. She's grown up now, ya? She'll have no problem taking care of herself out there."  
  
Yuna smiled up at one of her most trusted and dearest friends. "You're right. We have to let her go someday, right? And I suppose we can keep in touch with her by spheres..."  
  
She looked away from the couple situated on the bed before her and gazed at the sunset through the open door flap of the tent. The faint call of a sea bird sounded through the air. Silence reigned.  
  
- - x - -  
  
The sun was falling low in the sky. The people of Kilika had started to hide away for the day, leaving the dock areas half-vacant. The monotonous splashing of the ocean waters lulled the town to a gradual state of rest. Everyone was at peace, and life seemed almost perfect.  
  
It was just at this time of day that one lone figure emerged from her secret spot in a secluded part of the town. Short, slightly disheveled streams of crimson cascaded down from her cranium, framing her round face, and ending in smooth curls that gently brushed her shoulders. Large, round eyes of the purest violet peered about furtively from an innocent face, and a charming smirk graced her glossed lips. This enigmatical stranger was donned in battle attire, light leather armor hugging her figure. She wore black shorts made of an unidentifiable cloth, and plain brown boots enveloped her feet. Her palms were concealed in slightly worn-down, fingerless black gloves. Sheathed at a loose belt around her waist was a sword, a blade of some sort hidden in a plain scabbard. Pouches, belts, buckles, and the like were clasped about her body: on her arms, thighs, and waist; there was no doubt that she had another weapon on her form somewhere.  
  
With a soft sigh, she threw a brown cloak around her body, wrapping herself protectively in the rough warmth. Then she proceeded on, leaving her humble little abode. It wasn't long before she halted in her footsteps, amethyst-coloured eyes riveted on an interesting silhouette, wild golden hair topping her lithe figure (which, in and of itself, was not clad in very much clothing), heading toward the ship that traveled to Luca: the S.S. Winno. A small smirk took up residence on her luscious lips. "Ah... and what do we have here? This calls for some investigation."  
  
She fixed her cloak and quickly followed the slowly disappearing girl. For her, life in Kilika was getting boring. Perhaps it was time to start a fresh adventure, something she never really did before. It would definitely be worth it all. 


	4. The Big Problem

**Dancing All Around Me : A Rikku x Gippal Fanfiction**  
  
- - x - -  
  
Note : This takes place one year after the Final Fantasy X-2 gameplay, after the defeat of Vegnagun. The Gullwings have gone their separate ways for the time being: Brother, Shinra, and Buddy are traveling around Spira; Rikku is staying with Yuna in Besaid; Paine has "run off" somewhere (though she refuses to disclose her location), but manages to keep in touch with the other girls by sending spheres; Nooj, Gippal, and Baralai have remained leaders of their individual factions, and they have maintained a peace bond between the three groups; Leblanc and her syndicate have stayed in Guadosalam, and have caused no recent trouble. Spira is becoming a better place, and many fiends have been cleared out of the land. The people are looking forward to the future with much hope.  
  
- - x - -  
  
**CHAPTER FOUR : The Big Problem**  
  
With an overly emphasized sigh, Rikku plopped down onto the uncomfortable wooden deck by the railing of the S.S. Winno. "Ouch!" Unexpectedly, she had landed a little too hard for her liking, and she gently rubbed her backside as she muttered, "They need to get cushions or pillows to cover the deck. How do they expect their passengers to get any sort of comfort around here?" Well, yes, it was true that there were no fancy, first-class accommodations on the S.S. Winno, but still. Rikku wouldn't mind starting a petition to get some sort of comfort around these ships. Nothing too fancy, of course, but more than what they had to offer now. But she'd put that off for another day.  
  
After moments of shifting about in her position on the deck, she leaned against the metal railing behind her (which wasn't too comfortable, either, but she'd adjust to it). She pulled her knees up to her face and wrapped her arms around them. Lifting her head to the sky, she gazed up into the azure expanse, absorbing the warm sunlight and the crisp smell of saltwater. White clouds dotted the sky here and there in paintbrush strokes and seagulls cried joyously as they soared upon the fresh breeze.  
  
I could get used to waking up to mornings like this, Rikku thought.  
  
She looked around at the other fellow passengers on the ship. A young couple, probably not much older than herself, were standing together at the railing just a few feet from her. The young man had his arms wrapped around the girl's waist, and they looked as though they were deeply in love. Despite the fact that Rikku didn't care to think about such things, a pang of slight envy struck her heart, somewhere deep inside.  
  
Before she could ponder on anything more, she shifted her gaze to another figure standing in the shade of the cabin several feet from her position at the railing. Rikku canted her head to the side as she surveyed this person from afar. A worn, dull brown cloak covered the person's small figure, and the hood was thrown up over the person's head, leaving the face hidden in shadow as well. Thus, Rikku couldn't tell whether this person was male or female. All she could see was the brown cloak... and the matching, plain boots that the person wore.  
  
Apparently, the person in question was staring back at her. Rikku shuddered a bit as she broke her gaze from the cloaked figure. She mentally reminded herself not to do that again.  
  
Finding no one else of particular interest on the ship, she looked out at the incessant waves below her. After a few minutes, she leaned her head against the surprisingly cold metal bars behind her. She closed her eyes and basked in the early sunlight, reveling in the way the slight breeze danced through her hair and tingled the skin on her arms.  
  
Slowly, slowly, the Al Bhed girl drifted into a dreamy reverie, rocking with the ship as it made its way toward Luca, the blitzball city.  
  
- - x - -  
  
Yes, she had noticed the blond girl staring at her, and had bothered herself to stare back, though the girl couldn't see her eyes. Or her face, for that matter. But she had evidently felt it, for she had given a slight shudder and looked away immediately. From this, she found her second bit of amusement of the day; the first bit being the part where the girl had clumsily dropped down onto the deck too roughly and evoking a yelp of pain in the process. She couldn't help but become more and more interested in the young Al Bhed woman. It wasn't every day that you encountered someone as intriguing as her... in appearance, at least. Not that she was turned on by the girl, no. People who dressed that way typically were the ones that ran into adventure and trouble. And it had been longer than necessary since she'd last had some sort of fun.  
  
After watching the girl drift to sleep for a few minutes, she fixed her disheveled cloak and moved from her spot. The girl wouldn't be going anywhere for the time being, and observing her sleep would most likely bring her the greatest degree of boredom, if not death. The thudding of her boots on the wooden deck was masked in the endless splashing of the waves against the ship. She made her way silently to the other end of the ship.  
  
Ugh, she thought, they seriously need to add a little more to these ships. How the hell am I supposed to enjoy myself while riding to Luca? But then, this wasn't a cruise ship. Only a transporting vessel... or something like that. Ah, fuck it.  
  
She gripped the railing with hands covered in black, fingerless gloves and leaned as far out as she could. Looking down at the chaotic waves crashing against the ship, she breathed in the smell of the sea. Oh, how she had missed venturing out across the ocean waters. Before, she had done it so often that she had come to view the seas as her secondary home. It was one of the more comforting memories she treasured.  
  
Pulling back, she stood with her hands still clasped around the top metal bar of the railing. She eyed the vast ocean waters, extending out as far as she could see, nothing but pure blue. And it was now that she finally decided to reflect upon her journeying. How long had it been since she had gone frolicking about? A year, more or less. That wasn't too lengthy, but it had been enough to make her yearn for action again.  
  
It wasn't the brightest idea to stalk the Al Bhed girl, but she couldn't think of another way. Just walking up to her and introducing herself would be too simple. There wouldn't be any excitement in that, now, would there? She intended to surprise the girl. Yet she didn't know how she'd accomplish something like that... but she'd figure something out. She had been through enough to know that planning it would only spoil it; she'd have to let to happen on its own.  
  
So for now, she'd just follow the bouncing Al Bhed.  
  
- - x - -  
  
The young man desperately wiped his sweaty palms down his shirt. He stood in front of the door leading into his boss's main office. He hadn't been working at this company for very long, but that was only because the company itself was new. But he thought of himself as a mere amateur, someone inferior to the more elite-appearing co-workers.  
  
Yet he banned that thought from his mind as she prepared to enter the office. How would he disclose the news to the boss? He'd get fired, surely. His boss had already been infuriated more than a few times about the project, and that was because they had less than two weeks to finish everything. Oh, why did he have to be the one to tell the boss?  
  
He breathed a deep breath and exhaled as he stepped forward, making the heavy, metal-enforced door to automatically slide open. The young man entered the office and bowed upon entering, keeping his head down.  
  
"Sir! I have... some news for you regarding the project! ... sir!" He cursed himself silently for sounding so insecure in front of his boss.  
  
From the great desk he sat behind, the heavyset man puffed on his cigar and eyed the young employee standing before him. He enjoyed the superiority he exhibited over him and the other employees. His very presence made them cringe in the slightest fear. And to that, he could only smile slyly.  
  
Now, however, he was in a more serious mood. This project would have to be completed... and soon. "Yes, boy? Go on, spit it out."  
  
The young man, all the while keeping his head bowed, sputtered, "Th-the project has encountered a big problem, sir."  
  
"Problem?!" The man behind the desk exploded. "What problem?! This project is to be finished in its perfection within two weeks! I want no problem in any part of it, you hear, boy?!"  
  
The young man swallowed with difficulty as he replied, "D-Do you want me to tell you what the problem is? ...S-sir."  
  
The man pounded his fist on the desk, causing the young man before him to jump a bit. "No, I want to hear no more of this problem! Fix it, or you'll be walking out this door without the smallest amount of gil in your pockets, if any at all! Now leave!"  
  
The young man bowed lower as he half-stumbled, half-turned on his way out the door. Once the heavy metal door closed shut behind him, he leaned against the nearby wall, sweat pouring down his face. Good. He didn't have to tell the boss what the problem was. Otherwise, he'd have been even angrier than he had just been.  
  
Besides, he thought, how would I have been able to tell him that the ribbons are suddenly exploding and severely injuring the employees handling them? He would have been fired for sure.  
  
- - x - -  
  
**Author's Note:** Hi! :D Sorry I haven't been updating very much, but I finally managed to get the next chapter in! Please review and tell me if you like what's happening so far! Thanks! 


	5. Teyha

**Dancing All Around Me : A Rikku x Gippal Fanfiction**  
  
- - x - -  
  
**CHAPTER FIVE : Teyha**  
  
Meanwhile, the leader of the Al Bhed Machine Faction was just stepping away from Djose Temple, a small knapsack slung over his shoulder. This was what he had been waiting for. This was what he wanted, what he needed. But, upon stepping away from all that machinery noise and from the stuffy enclosure of the temple, he felt like he was missing something from somewhere deep within him.  
  
Turning one last time to look upon the somewhat ominous stone temple looming over him, Gippal adjusted his knapsack.  
  
_Goodbye for now,_ he thought.  
  
It was now that he realized just how important machina was to him. He had loved machina since he was young, even though the rest of Spira had viewed machina as forbidden weapons of destruction. He had fallen in love and grown up with machina. But he knew that machina would never serve as his partner for life; they lacked the many qualities and attributes people possessed. He couldn't imagine talking to machina and having a cup of tea with them. This thought seemed rather ridiculous, and he could barely restrain himself from laughing aloud.  
  
Now, though, he had to get away from this place. He had spent much too long here at Djose; his life now called for more action, action that he had not experienced since his days training for the Crimson Squad with Nooj and Baralai.  
  
With a sigh, he turned away from the temple and made his way towards Mushroom Rock. Around him, everything seemed to have frozen in time; nothing moved, everything was quiet. All that seemed audible was the thudding of his boots against the ground as he walked. The dirt beneath his feet stirred in his wake, leaving clouds of dust hovering behind him. The sun was still young for the day; the heat had not yet come.  
  
Once Gippal was strutting his way down Mushroom Rock (in a steady, gradual pace, of course; he didn't feel the need to rush), he thought back to what his assistant had told him right before he left Djose.  
  
"If you don't really have anywhere to go in the upcoming few weeks," Desta had said, "you could try entering this new competition they're holding in about two weeks from now."  
  
Gippal, at the time, was only slightly interested. He had never really liked competitions; well, he was never really the competitive type.  
  
"Really?" he had replied. "What kind of competition?"  
  
"Oh, it's something about what they call 'ribbonhunting.' I heard that you teamed up with one other person and searched across Spira for these 'ribbons.' They're giving out huge prizes to those who get the most. It's actually quite interesting to me."  
  
At that, Gippal had scoffed. To him, this so-called ribbonhunting seemed like something made up to replace spherehunting. "That doesn't sound very fun."  
  
"But it will be!" Desta had protested. "They purposely set hidden obstacles at the ribbons' locations in order to give the competition a challenge. I think you'd do well to enter yourself into it."  
  
After that, he had asked her where he would have to go and how he'd sign up for it, but Desta had settled it with "Don't worry, I'll sign you up for it. Just go to Bevelle within fourteen days."  
  
Gippal smirked. _Hah. That's so like her to sign me up herself. Never lets me do anything on my own.  
_  
Then he recalled the events that occurred a little over a year ago. The whole Lenne and Shuyin deal... with Nooj, Baralai, and Paine. And how could he forget the rest of the Gullwings? He'd remember that, of course.  
  
Closing his eyes as he walked, he placed his hands behind his head, thinking. And just what could he be thinking about? His mind couldn't help but wonder about the blond-headed Al Bhed girl who had brought the sunshine into his life so long ago. He had always remembered those moments he had shared with her... and he admitted to himself that he missed it all.  
  
_Maybe,_ he thought, _I'll be able to see her again.  
_  
He sighed. Opening his eyes (though he could only see with his left eye, since his right eye was covered with that black eyepatch of his), he stopped in his footsteps. His hands dropped to his sides. He gazed up at the blue sky, then lowered his gaze to his left... and there stood a Lupus, its fiery tongue hanging out from its canine-lined jaws.  
  
Gippal, surprised at how quietly it had approached him, stepped back, away from the wolf-like fiend. In response, the Lupus growled menacingly, readying itself into a position to pounce him.  
  
_Shit._ Gippal was a little less than prepared to battle. Apparently, he had not expected to encounter any trouble with fiends. _That was the first mistake. Why didn't I carry any weapons with me? Damn.  
_  
The Lupus growled once more, baring its teeth in a most threatening manner. Gippal remained calm, silently trying to figure out some sort of plan.  
  
He didn't have to think long, however. Unexpectedly, a feminine voice shouted from somewhere nearby.  
  
"Thundaga!"  
  
Lightning bolts struck down upon the unwary fiend, sending it to the ground with a whimper. Pyreflies emanated from its motionless corpse as Gippal searched for the whereabouts of his recent savior.  
  
He turned around just as he noticed a girl running to him. She was most likely his age, if not one year younger. Her attire consisted of a long, light-purple robe and plain brown boots. She had silky, jet-black hair that flowed over her shoulders in waves, and a plum-colored ribbon was tied around a few strands of hair to the right of her face. She carried an intricate staff in her right hand; Gippal immediately knew her to be a Black Mage.  
  
Once she approached him, he noticed that she had stunning, wine-red eyes. He studied her face as she leaned over to catch her breath.  
  
"Hey," she panted.  
  
Gippal blinked as he watched her recover her composure and stand up straight. "Hey there."  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?" He mentally cursed himself; what a stupid question! All she did was utter a spell and dispose of a fiend that had threatened to kill him. She didn't even get near the Lupus.  
  
The girl laughed, her voice like a soothing melody to Gippal's ears. "Of course I'm okay. I'm glad you're not hurt, though."  
  
Gippal felt something change within his heart. It seemed as if his spirits were lifted, as if he had been stripped of his worries... all because of this girl he had just met.  
  
After a few seconds of awkward silence, Gippal extended his hand. "Gippal."  
  
The girl clasped his hand in her own, shaking it slightly as she smiled at him. "My name is Teyha. Pleased to meet you... Gippal."  
  
He smiled in return, loving the way her hand felt in his; her skin was so soft! "Teyha... that's an Al Bhed name, isn't it?"  
  
Teyha gently disengaged her hand from his. "Yes. My mother was Al Bhed."  
  
Gippal noticed that she had used the past tense regarding her mother. "Oh... that's interesting." At first glance, he had not known that she was partially Al Bhed. She looked nothing like an Al Bhed; yet upon closer examination, he could see that her eyes possessed the swirls, though faint as they were.  
  
Her smile brightened. "Interesting? How so?"  
  
He was at a slight loss for words. "Uhh..." He ran a hand through his disheveled blond hair.  
  
"It's rare that you come across a half-Al Bhed, isn't it." Teyha didn't seem to want the question answered, for she walked past him before he could answer. Gippal turned around before she could get away.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Gippal caught up with her, keeping pace with her firm strides. "Um, mind if I come along? I have to get to Bevelle in about two weeks."  
  
Teyha paused and turned to face him. She smiled up at him, sending a warm feeling down his spine. "Sure, come if you'd like. I'm heading for Bevelle, too."  
  
As the two continued their way down Mushroom Rock, Gippal couldn't help but wonder if Teyha was heading to Bevelle for the competition, too.  
  
- - x - -  
  
**A/N :** Hey! :D;; I managed to get chapter 5 in pretty fast... just fixed a few mistakes. I hope you like what's happening so far... it'll definitely get better as the story goes on! Please review! Thanks! 


	6. Chaos in Luca

**Dancing All Around Me : A Rikku x Gippal Fanfiction**  
  
- - x - -  
  
**A/N :** I really should update more... but I'm so slow at writing! And I don't really have this planned out, so I don't know where this is going... but I usually get something good from doing that. I hope this comes out the same. My idea right now is extremely vague, but I think I can work it out. Right now, I really need some inspiration... so please read and review! Thank you!  
  
- - x - -  
  
**CHAPTER SIX : Chaos in Luca**  
  
The sun was high in the sky, indicating that it was around noon when the S.S. Winno pulled into one of the many docks in the bustling city of Luca. Despite the fact that blitzball season wasn't until much later this year, the people of Luca were tending to their daily tasks, making the city seem as though it were having a festival of some sort. Everyone was in high spirits; smiling faces and heartwarming laughter filled the air.  
  
"Wow... everything seems to be peaceful for now," the blond-headed Al Bhed girl said as she stepped off the ship and into the city. To Rikku, it seemed as if there were more people in Luca... but that wasn't much of a surprise. Ever since Vegnagun's defeat, Spira had been rejuvenating itself.  
  
As she scanned the busy city, Rikku ambled along, walking away from the dock areas with her knapsack slung over her shoulder. She didn't quite know where she was going, but all she had to worry about right now was getting to Bevelle in about a week and a half. And that, in itself, was more than she needed on her mind right now. Bevelle, from Luca, was a long way off... she'd have to go from Luca to Mi'ihen, and from there, to Moonflow. Then she'd head from Moonflow to Guadosalam; from Guadosalam to Thunder Plains... argh! Her head ached from all that thinking. All she knew was that it would take a while to get to Bevelle.  
  
_I'd better get a move-on, then. I can't afford to miss this,_ Rikku thought.  
  
Subconsciously, she quickened her steps. Everything and everyone around her became a slight blur; she moved between the people, lithely dodging any obstacles hindering her path. The clamorous noise dimmed until she couldn't hear anything but her own heart beating.  
  
Then abruptly, she stopped in her footsteps and found herself just inside the Luca stadium. Slightly out of breath, she took in her surroundings, memories of her days in the Gullwings coming back to her. She recalled one mission she had undertaken with the other two members of YuRiPa: stopping Leblanc at the concert and retrieving Yuna's garment grid. Oh, she had enjoyed herself even back then... and the show Leblanc had put on had actually been pretty good.  
  
She remembered those days... and she admitted to herself that she missed them.  
  
_Things just aren't the same without Yunie and Paine...,_ she thought. _I almost wish Vegnagun was still—  
_  
Her thoughts were cut short as someone suddenly bumped roughly into her, heading out of the stadium. She felt her knapsack slip from her hand; someone had just stolen her bag!  
  
"Hey, what the—!"  
  
Rikku, angered beyond words, immediately dashed in pursuit. The person who had taken her knapsack was small, and much shorter in height than herself. This, however, did not keep her from losing sight of the little runt, no matter how fast he ran.  
  
The kid was draped in a brown cloak, which fluttered wildly as he ran through the crowds of people on the bridge leading from the stadium to the main square of the city. The people who were pushed aside or bumped into shouted at them in frustration. Rikku ignored them, and they were nothing but shadows to her as she ran by them. She had to admit, though, that this was pretty exciting, despite the fact that her knapsack (which contained her lovely weapons and a few other necessities) was at risk here.  
  
_He's fast,_ Rikku thought. Given her own speed, she would've been able to catch up with any other normal person in no time. Stealth and speed were her best qualities, of course. _But this person... he's about as fast as I am!  
_  
As they sped through the square and towards the steps leading to the bridge to Mi'ihen, the cloaked person stumbled slightly. This gave Rikku the advantage; she easily narrowed the distance between them, and once she was close enough, she threw herself at the kid's body, tackling him to the ground.  
  
He fought back, struggling to toss Rikku off of him, but the Al Bhed girl wouldn't allow it. She pinned the small figure to the ground, and turned his wiggling form around so she could see his face better. The visage staring back at her was sweaty, and rather young. He was younger than her, she knew—probably mid-teens. The kid was panting from lack of breath, but he still managed to show his anger at having been bested at what he was apparently good at.  
  
Rikku glared back at him, still keeping him pinned. "You know... I might be a thief, too, but when it comes to someone _else_ stealing something of mine, I don't think so. You're lucky this time." She snatched her knapsack from his arms as she jumped up and off of his body. She slung her bag over her shoulder as she fixed her blended orange and yellow scarf, all the while keeping a keen eye on the kid. He had risen to his feet and was brushing the dirt from his clothes.  
  
The two stood glaring the hell out of each other for three exact minutes before a gruff voice interrupted their silent battle.  
  
"Yo Shir, this blondie chick bothering ya?"  
  
Rikku shifted her gaze from the boy standing just a few feet from her, to a big, heavyset man dressed in the same attire as the kid thief. The big man (_though he isn't as big as Ormi,_ Rikku thought) approached them, stepping slightly in front of the boy. He eyed Rikku up and down, as though she were some kind of prostitute offering her services for the night (or day, for that matter). The Al Bhed girl was beyond disgusted.  
  
"Hell yeah," the boy called Shir replied.  
  
The big man managed a chuckle, which sounded more like a deep giggle to Rikku. He grinned slyly at Rikku's defiant face, evidently liking what he saw. "You're a real knockout, baby. And that's the only reason I'm gonna let you off the hook this time. But if you ever mess with my crew, you'll regret it more than anything else. Remember that..."  
  
He turned as if to go, but stopped and turned back to Rikku, who was still glaring at him with intense, swirled, emerald eyes. "Oh, and baby... you signed up for this ribbonhunting thing coming up? 'Cause I'm looking forward to seeing you there. Just ask for Hurpinz." And with that, he gave another of his eerie chuckles (or deep giggles) before walked away with Shir and two other similarly-cloaked men that Rikku had not noticed before.  
  
"Ugh, I refuse to waste my breath on you, Herpes," Rikku muttered as she turned around. Before she could take any steps forward, however, another cloaked figure stood in her path. The many citizens of Luca continued to walk around and in between them, almost as if they didn't exist. But Rikku kept her gaze locked onto this cloaked figure, whom, she supposed, was staring back at her from the shadow of his/her cloak.  
  
Suddenly, the mysterious figure raised its gloved hands and clapped slowly, monotonously, as if praising her for what she had just done. Rikku then realized that this cloaked figure was the exact same one she had seen on the S.S. Winno.  
  
"Who are you?" Rikku asked, her voice seemingly soft and inaudible amid the noise and chatter of the people in the Luca square. She didn't feel any sort of negativity from the cloaked figure, so she knew that this person was not in league with Hurpinz and his crew.  
  
_This person's been following me the entire time,_ Rikku thought. She mentally cursed herself for not noticing earlier.  
  
- - x - -  
  
And of course, she had been following the Al Bhed girl since her departure from Kilika. Since she had gotten off of the ship, it had been a slight pain to keep up with her, but amusing, nonetheless. At least in her eyes, it was. She wasn't quite sure about the Al Bhed girl, though. At first, when she had been running for no apparent reason, she had found it somewhat easy to keep up with her. But when some kid stole her bag and ran off with it... that was when the pain in the ass really started. Both the thief and the Al Bhed girl were fast, and she had to run a damn marathon before she could finally find them. And she had watched the events since.  
  
Now, after that whack group had gone off, she was left with the Al Bhed chick. Throughout all that running-her-ass-off, she had still managed to keep her face hidden. Yet she thought that this was a more than appropriate time to finally introduce herself. The Al Bhed girl had proven just how stubborn she was... and all over a bag, too. But she let that slip from her mind for the moment.  
  
She had given the Al Bhed girl an applause for doing what she had just done. Many girls her age would have just quivered and cried in front of that big man. And for that, she admired her, but only slightly. She, herself, would've done the same, though she might have fought back physically, too.  
  
The girl had just asked her who she was, though she had barely heard over the clamor of the people around them. Letting her fingerlessly-gloved hands fall to her sides, she stood there for a minute, allowing the question to drift through the air until it was seemingly lost. Then she lifted her hands to the hood that covered her head and hid her face in the shadows. She removed it, revealing her deep crimson-colored hair that curled at her shoulders and her stunning, violet eyes. Her lips, glossed a pale pink, quirked upward into a smirk.  
  
She could see the Al Bhed girl blink in surprise. Of course, whenever she dropped her hood, someone was always surprised. They had always expected her to be a man, though she clearly had a feminine figure.  
  
_I guess it's the cloak. Otherwise, they wouldn't be surprised,_ she thought silently.  
  
Then she slowly made her way over to the Al Bhed girl, stopping at only a couple of feet in front of her. She smiled, her violet eyes meeting the girl's uniquely swirled ones. "My name's Aure. And yes, I've been following you the entire time."  
  
The Al Bhed girl, who was the exact same height as herself, held an expression of shock, then confusion. "Why are you following me?"  
  
Aure tossed a hand up in the air nonchalantly, looking around them before returning back to the girl in front of her. "Because I assumed that if I followed you, I'd find some sort of excitement. I needed to get away from Kilika, anyway."  
  
Rikku eyed her suspiciously, as though she couldn't really place any sort of trust in Aure's words. But after a moment, she grinned back at her. "Okay, Aure." It was now that Rikku realized just how pretty Aure really was... she wouldn't have expected someone like her to be hiding in a cloak and sitting in shadows. "I'm Rikku. Al Bhed, one of the members of the Gullwings, who defeated Vegnagun about a year ago."  
  
This brought a spark of interest in Aure's eyes as she noted the change in Rikku's expression. "Really? That's no wonder... you're just like how they say you are."  
  
"What?" Rikku blinked. "What do they say about me? And who's they?"  
  
Aure smirked in that cunning way of hers and turned away. She began walking, heading towards the steps leading to the bridge to Mi'ihen. "Oh, people. You know... gossip. About how stubborn you are, and... y'know, stuff like that." She let it drift from there.  
  
Rikku, however, wasn't content with that response. "Tell me!"  
  
Aure lifted a hand and waved. "I'll be going now."  
  
The Al Bhed girl let out a sound of mock-frustration, following Aure as they exited the main square. "Where are you going?"  
  
The crimson-haired young woman continued walking. "To Bevelle, of course. That's where everyone else who's signed up for the ribbonhunting competition's going."  
  
Rikku's eyes widened as she ran up beside Aure. "You're in it, too? Then I guess we can travel together! We have quite a long way to go from here, you know."  
  
Aure nodded, the hint of a smile still fresh on her glossed lips. She was glad that she had signed up for the competition in Kilika just before she left. There was always more than enough excitement for two people.  
  
- - x - -  
  
**A/N :** I tried to make this chapter longer... it's actually the longest of all my chapters so far, I think. But this is probably far enough, for now... please review! Thank you! 


	7. Recognition

**Dancing All Around Me : A Rikku x Gippal Fanfiction**

- - x - -

**A/N :** I'm slowly getting this thing all up. And just for those of you that are curious, the Rikku x Gippal is coming; these chapters are leading up to it, ya know? If I just made every chapter mushy like that, it would only spoil the fanfic, even though those moments are so PRECIOUS. So please be patient!

- - x - -

**CHAPTER SEVEN : Recognition**

Meanwhile, Gippal and Teyha, the soft-hearted Black Mage, were making their way gradually down Mushroom Rock. The leader of the Al Bhed Machine Faction had attempted several times at starting a decent conversation with Teyha, and he had failed those several times. The responses he received were short and rather abrupt, but maybe it was because he had asked random questions that didn't take much thought to answer.

_First thing on my when-I-get-back-to-Djose-to-do-list, _Gippal thought, _is practice on starting conversations with girls I've just met._

Now, though, the two had been walking in an awkward silence for the past ten minutes. Gippal could feel the uneasiness; the lengthy quietude was almost ear-shattering, for him. He had been staring down at his boots, finding something interesting about them to occupy his mind. Teyha was walking beside him, less than a foot from his body. He could feel the slight wind that brushed by in her wake.

He was just about to make another attempt at talking with her when she, unexpectedly, spoke first.

"So Gippal... do you have a girlfriend?"

It was bold, what she asked him. Usually, when girls asked him that question, they would ask him shyly or through a letter or something of the sort. But when Teyha asked him... her tone was normal; he couldn't find any sort of feeling in those words—just her sweet, melodic voice. He couldn't tell if she was hiding anything.

_Apparently,_ he thought, giving the question to the air around them, _I'm horrible at reading girls' minds. Either that, or I'm just incredibly dense._

When he didn't immediately answer, Teyha looked over at him, blinking her scarlet-tinged eyes in curiosity. She didn't think it was a hard question... just a simple "yes" or "no" worked for her. She couldn't understand why guys went speechless every time she asked them.

_I guess it's just as hard to understand them as it is for them to understand us, _she thought.

Gippal didn't answer for a while, actually. He was thinking about someone from his past, someone he had had deep feelings for... and, quite possibly, he still had those deep feelings. His thoughts were jumbled and messy; he couldn't think straight. But then... he wasn't really in that kind of a relationship with her anymore. She probably didn't even feel that way about him, and he had not seen her in more than a year.

_And besides,_ Gippal thought, _we weren't really meant to be from the start._

Teyha was just about to ask him the question again, but he replied. "No. No, I don't have a girlfriend." She smiled at him. She knew, from the way he had been thinking, that there was someone special he had been involved with. But she wasn't surprised. After all, he wasn't too bad in terms of appearance; in fact, she found him to be pretty cute, what with his eyepatch and spiked hair.

"Oh, I see," she said. "Was there someone you.. had feelings for?"

He looked up from his boots to Teyha's face. Teyha couldn't help it; she was a nosy person, and she tended to want to get to know more about guys she met. And, above all, Gippal interested her more than any other guy she had ever known.

Gippal looked back down at the ground as they walked. "Yeah. Sure was."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

He took in a deep breath, and when he let it all out, he replied with "Actually, yes I do mind. I'm sorry about being so... unrevealing. But that's just personal stuff, if you know what I mean."

Teyha nodded. "I know. People tend not to share things like that."

"Yeah," he said, looking up at the sky. The sun was still shining, beaming down from its peak position and warming Spira. Today, on Mushroom Rock, everything was tranquil. The Youth League people that had occupied this place a year ago were no longer there; occasionally, Gippal had seen Lucil and Elma, along with some Chocobo Knights. But now, no one was around and everything sat in silence, as if waiting for something to happen. He almost shuddered at the thought.

Teyha smiled at him, then looked away. She knew that something was on his mind, so she didn't feel the need to dig any deeper. He'd open up to her, eventually.

"So you're heading to Bevelle, too, right?" Gippal had turned his attention back to Teyha, and his curiosity had the best of him, provoking him into asking her the question.

He received a nod from her. "Yes, I am. For the Ribbonhunting Competition."

Gippal grinned. "Really? I was hoping you'd—oh, yeah, um." He mock-coughed, trying to hide what he had been wanting to say. "...Yeah."

She smiled and let out a soft laugh. "Yes... really. I suppose you're going there for the competition, too?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I needed something to get me away from all that work." He scratched the back of his head with a partially-gloved hand, watching his boots as they trekked along on the dirt road.

"Oh. Where do you work?" Her interest in him had gradually increased, ever since she had first saved him from the Lupus fiend.

Gippal blinked at her, almost too surprised to answer. "You don't know?" After all that had happened a year or so ago, he had assumed that she would've at least known who he was. He had become too famous for his own good... and not only because he was attractive appearance-wise.

Teyha shook her head innocently.

He frowned and eyed her suspiciously, but quickly changed his expression. "Being the leader of the Al Bhed Machine Faction, I'm supervising and helping with the machina construction and research projects at Djose."

She smiled. "I see. Of course. I've heard about you."

_Who wouldn't have?, _he thought. It was hard enough getting around without reporters and the like swarming over him. But that was about a year ago. The once excessive paparazzi had died down, yet every once in a while, one or two bothersome reporters would show up at Djose. And all he would do was send them away, refusing to even look at them.

In response to Teyha's comment, he merely nodded. He didn't know what to say. It was probably better off if he didn't say anything.

And thus, silence reigned for the next few minutes. The two had already entered Mi'ihen, and they were walking along now, until the blond-headed Machine Faction leader noticed someone just down the road. He saw someone clothed in a brown cloak, hovering over a rather familiar figure...

His eyes widened as he immediately recognized the figure lying on the ground, and he broke into a run towards the scene. Teyha was surprised, and she watched him go before jogging after him. "Gippal! What're you doing?"

Her question remained unanswered as Gippal approached the two people. "Hey!" He shouted at the brown-cloaked form. "Get away from her!" He pushed the mysterious person, who he now noticed was female with crimson-red hair, aside and fell to his knees beside the blond girl that lied on the ground. He heard the stranger yell back at him with a "What do you think you're doing?!" but he ignored her.

Gippal was almost too afraid to touch the unmoving form lying beside him.

- - x - -

Rikku and Aure were just entering the Mi'ihen Highroad. Aure had remained silent, refusing to answer the questions that Rikku was bombarding her with. Her first opinion about Rikku had been that she was an "okay-girl," but she was about to change her mind.

"Hey, you know, you remind me a lot of my friend, Paine," the blond Al Bhed girl remarked as she trotted along beside Aure.

The crimson-haired girl turned her head to Rikku, her interest somewhat piqued. "Paine?"

Rikku grinned and nodded. "Yeah! She was a friend that I traveled with during the spherehunting times. Her and Yunie... and the rest of the Gullwings, too."

Aure gave a small "Oh," and averted her gaze to the ground as they walked. She was obviously thinking.

"Do you know Paine, Aure?"

After a moment's hesitation, Rikku received a reply from the mysterious girl. "... No. I've... never met this Paine of yours."

The Al Bhed girl blinked, canting her head to the side as she stared at Aure. "Really? I thought you would've known her... Oh well." She continued to prance along, lost in her merriment.

Aure stopped in her footsteps. She shifted her weight onto her right leg and crossed her arms over her chest. The dull brown cloak danced around her halted figure before hanging still. The expression on her face changed to one of provoked suspicion as she eyed Rikku, who had stopped too and turned back to her.

"What's wrong, Aure?"

"Why did you think that I would've known this Paine?"

Rikku blinked and laughed. She walked back up to Aure and stood before her. "Well, because you were acting all funny when I asked you. Like you weren't sure what to say."

Aure's tense gaze changed again; she seemed relieved. "Oh... right. Sorry 'bout that." She dropped her arms back to her sides and walked on, past Rikku.

The bouncy Al Bhed girl stared after her. "You're so weird, Aure. You didn't have to be all uptight about it..." Shrugging the matter off her shoulders, Rikku hurried along, following the enigmatic figurine.

They were about halfway through the first stretch of the Mi'ihen Highroad. The afternoon sun beamed down on them. The grasses lining the road were still and unmoving; not even a small breeze rustled by. The two girls walked along in silence, which was made all the more deafening without any sort of verbal conversation between them. Rikku was especially uneasy now; she wasn't one to sit in silence. As they walked along, something snapped, like a twig, to the right, from within the tall grasses. Rikku jumped, startled, and turned to where she thought it came from.

"Did you hear that?" Rikku tugged at Aure's cloak.

Aure looked at Rikku, then at the grass. "...What?"

Before Rikku could answer, something fast shot forth from amongst the grasses. Its body was thin, resembling that of an insect. It tackled the nearest person in sight, which just so happened to be the young Al Bhed girl, and the fiend let out a hiss as it pinned Rikku to the ground with its numerous insect-like legs. The Al Bhed girl let out a small cry as she struggled to free herself from her attacker: an Insect Matriarch.

Aure's violet eyes widened in horror, and she immediately released her sword from its confines in the scabbard at her side. She swung her sword deftly at the creature, and at the same time, she was careful not to hit Rikku by accident. The silver sword contacted with one of the Insect Matriarch's legs, but the hard shell-like exterior seemingly repelled it. Staggering, yet maintaining her composure, Aure swung again.

The fiend almost anticipated the crimson-haired girl's attack, and it shifted its attention from the downed Rikku to Aure, thrashing one of its legs into her. Aure felt a sharp pain in her stomach area as she was thrown back several feet. She landed onto the dusty ground with a groan before pushing herself back onto her feet. Her gloved hands grasped her sword more firmly as she neared the insect again.

The Insect Matriarch still had Rikku pinned beneath it. The Al Bhed girl had stopped struggling; she apparently had blacked out. Aure glared menacingly at the fiend, and just before she was within attacking distance from it, she summoned forth the power in her body and forced it into her sword. Her plain silver sword suddenly glowed a piercing white, humming with Holy power; Aure quickly closed the remaining distance between the fiend and herself, and she thrust the glowing sword into the Insect Matriarch's body.

It let out a shrill cry, something between a scream and a hiss, before it collapsed onto Rikku's motionless body, pyreflies emerging skyward from its form. Aure sheathed her sword, which had turned back to normal, and proceeded to push the insect's corpse off of the downed Al Bhed girl.

Once the corpse was off, Aure dropped to her knees, slightly shaking Rikku by the shoulders. "Rikku!" She received neither answer nor reaction, but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a shout from just down the road. She turned to see a man, not much older than herself, with spiked blond hair and an eyepatch over one of his eyes, approaching at a fast run. Aure was a little startled and rose to her feet, backing away slightly as he yelled, "Get away from her!" before pushing her aside.

Surprised not only by his appearance but also by his voluntary rudeness, Aure cried, "What do you think you're doing?!" as she pushed herself back onto her feet. She remained standing where she was, watching the man examine Rikku.

"What happened to her? Did you do something to her?!" Evidently, the man knew Rikku, and Aure decided she'd have to at least be somewhat nice to him, even if he _had_ pushed her.

"No, I didn't do anything to her. We were just walking down the road when an Insect Matriarch jumped outta nowhere and attacked. Rikku was... the unlucky one." Aure knew Rikku was not dead; she had only lost consciousness and would awaken sooner or later.

The blond-headed man turned his gaze to Aure, eyed her for a moment, then turned back to Rikku, as if he had decided to believe in those words. "She's still alive..." He seemed to breathe a little easier now that he had ascertained her status. "But... an Insect Matriarch...?"

Now, another person arrived to the scene: a young girl with wine-red eyes and wavy black hair, a plum-colored ribbon tied within the silken masses. Aure could tell she was a Black Mage; she carried a staff and wore a robe that resembled the attire of a Black Mage. "Gippal!" She seemed breathless, and panted as she came to a stop beside the man.

Gippal ignored the newcomer; he was obviously thinking. "Why would... an Insect Matriarch be here, in Mi'ihen?"

Aure remained silent, not knowing the answer to his question. The Black Mage shook her head, though Gippal was still focusing his attention on Rikku. His inquiry, however, was left unanswered for the time being; the Al Bhed girl had started moving again. She opened her eyes with a slight groan. Her blurry vision adjusted to the light, and when she recognized the person leaning over her, those emerald swirls widened in surprise. She could only manage to blurt out a solitary word.

"You!"

- - x - -

**A/N :** I hope you like it! ;O Please review and tell me what you think! And see ya in the next chapter.


	8. Together

**Dancing All Around Me : A Rikku x Gippal Fanfiction**

- - x - -

**A/N : **Thank you to those of you who gave reviews. :D It's so nice knowing that some people like my story... Anyway! I decided to incorporate a little bit of Al Bhed into this chapter, since it seems appropriate. So whatever you see underlined after the Al Bhed = the translation in English. Hopefully it's not too bothersome.

- - x - -

**CHAPTER EIGHT : Together**

Once Rikku had blurted out that one word, she fell deeper into her surprise when, unexpectedly, she had been pulled upward into a soft embrace with the young man leaning over her. She found herself in Gippal's arms, which at first felt slightly awkward since half of her body was still lying down while the upper half was enveloped in the embrace.

Initially, Rikku's first notion was to push Gippal away, but she could do little seeing as how she still felt a little weak-headed from fainting. And despite her situation, a little part of her inside rejoiced at being held as she was by Gippal. Thus, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointment when he finally pulled away, supporting her with his strong arms as he examined Rikku's shocked face.

"Yna oui ugyo, Rikku?" Are you okay, Rikku? Gippal's face held an expression of worry as he gazed down at the blond-headed Al Bhed woman.

Rikku found herself staring into Gippal's eye (for he had an eyepatch over the other), lost in the spiraling depth that was so similar to her own emerald swirls. Her heart began racing, pounding, threatening to break from within her body. Finally, she broke the silent engagement, averting her gaze to the side, towards the ground. She was shocked at just how ridiculous she was behaving. _What's happening to me...? Why do I feel this way? _Her reply came out in an almost-whisper.

"Oac... e's veha." Yes... I'm fine. Against her will, she found herself blushing, her cheeks shading into a rosy tinge as she tried her best not to meet Gippal's eye.

"E's kmyt..." I'm glad... Relief was evident in his tone of voice as he smiled down at Rikku, reveling in the way the young Al Bhed woman felt so right in his arms, so perfect, as if they were meant to be. "If you had been hurt, I..." He drifted off, his thought unfinished.

Rikku turned her gaze back to Gippal, ignoring the fact that just a few seconds ago, she had been trying her best to avoid his look. Their eyes locked, and Rikku saw what seemed to be a deeper emotion, something she had rarely seen from him. She then turned away again, feeling the intense burning in her cheeks. _Just don't look at him...don't look at him._

After a moment, Gippal spoke again, breaking the immense quietude. "... Can you stand, Rikku?"

He received a nod from her, and as she proceeded to rise, he helped lift her onto her feet. Once Rikku was stable and capable of standing without aid, Gippal reluctantly released his hands on her, letting them drop to his side. Again, Rikku felt disappointment at the loss of his touch.

It was now that Rikku noticed Aure and another female standing nearby. She blinked in surprise. _Were they watching the whole time...? How could I not have seen them? _Rikku smiled sheepishly at Aure, who was standing there silently with a somewhat grim look on her face. Then she turned to the stranger, who stood off to the side, pale, small hands entwined modestly in front of her.

"You are...?"

Gippal sauntered over to the woman and stood beside her, turning to face Rikku as he introduced her. "Rikku, this is a friend of mine. Her name is Teyha. And Teyha, this is Rikku, a good..." He trailed off, then cleared his throat before finishing his statement. "A friend of mine from the past."

Teyha bowed politely towards Rikku. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Rikku."

Rikku surveyed Teyha before nodding her head and grinning. "Pleasure to meet you, too!"

They smiled at each other for a brief moment before they heard Aure purposefully clear her throat in a rather conspicuous manner, as if giving a hint to Rikku. The Al Bhed girl looked at the crimson-haired woman before realizing why she had done that.

"Oh! Yeah, this is my friend, Aure. We met in Luca, and now she's gonna be traveling with me." Rikku gave the enigmatical woman a quirky smile.

Teyha bowed again, and Gippal merely nodded his head in Aure's direction. Aure, likewise, gave a silent acknowledgment. Rikku, smiling, looked from Aure to Gippal, then to Teyha, and finally back to Gippal. _Why do I get the feeling that ...that there's something between those two?_ She continued smiling, though inside, she felt something clench in her heart.

"Ahh..." Gippal rubbed the back of his head with one hand while his other hand was propped on his hip. He glanced at Aure, then lowered his gaze. "About... pushing you over earlier..."

Aure smiled and shook her head. "Forget it. It's nothing, really."

Gippal grinned. "I still wanna say sorry, though."

Eyeing him for a moment, Aure laughed. "Fine, suit yourself. You're forgiven." She had noticed that this Gippal was evidently a very important person to Rikku. After witnessing the incident earlier, it was obvious that he in turn felt the same way for Rikku. It wasn't too surprising, really.

"Okay... good." Gippal looked from Aure to Rikku. "An Insect Matriarch attacked you... but that doesn't make any sense."

Teyha nodded. "Insect Matriarchs aren't usually found in Mi'ihen. They're much stronger than the native fiends here." Teyha had, of course, watched the whole incident earlier, interesting as it was. Despite the fact that she had only just met him, she couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy strike her heart as she had noticed how Gippal had reacted to Rikku's collapse. Instinctively, she had developed a slight feeling of resentment towards Rikku, just for the fact that Gippal shared something with her.

"Maybe..." Rikku bounced around in her spot, her hands flailing as she came up with a solution. "Maybe the fiends are traveling!"

Aure frowned. "Traveling? That sounds a little... absurd."

"Absurd but plausible," Gippal replied thoughtfully. "The fiends _have_ been acting strangely in the past few days."

"And what evidence do you have?" Aure crossed her arms and eyed Gippal with a questioning look.

"Well, it's not reliable, but... when I left Djose, a Lupus tried attacking me."

"That's normal."

"Yeah, but still... it's evidence, right?"

"That doesn't prove that the fiends are acting strange. A fiend's normal instinct is to attack what it doesn't know."

Gippal threw his hands up as in frustration. "Why do you have to argue with me? This must be your way of getting back at me for pushing you over." His tone of voice had no trace of bitterness, however.

With a small laugh and a smile, Aure shifted her weight to her left leg and uncrossed her arms, letting them fall to her sides. "No, it's nothing like that. I just don't think your evidence is good enough."

"But the fact that the fiends could be moving from their habitats is the only possible reason we have right now," Teyha interjected.

"Yeah," Rikku agreed, nodding her head. "I think so."

The group silently accepted Rikku's claim. They were thinking for a few minutes when Rikku piped up.

"Okay, so we know _what_ the fiends are doing... the question now is... _why_?"

"Rikku, you've gotten smarter in the past year!" Gippal laughed, teasing the Al Bhed girl.

With a sound of annoyance, Rikku stomped up to Gippal and glared at him. "And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Gippal grinned. "I was just kidding." He affectionately ruffled her hair with an air of casualty, as though he was used to doing that to her. Rikku responded with a startled "Hey!" as she stepped back a step or two.

Teyha, wanting to disrupt their cute interaction, cleared her throat intentionally. "Perhaps something has disturbed them..."

"Like what?" Rikku asked, vibrant green-swirled eyes focused on the Black Mage. She was fixing her hair after Gippal's unexpected assault on those intricate braids.

"Like... a disturbance in Spira itself. Maybe the fiends sense something we can't, and so they're confused and are straying from their homes."

Gippal nodded in agreement, his right hand rubbing his chin as he considered Teyha's answer. "That's pretty likely. And since the fiends are scattered, Spira's a lot more dangerous."

"Yeah... but I can take care of myself!" Rikku grinned and, pivoting on her feet, turned to find her bag, which had fallen carelessly onto the ground nearby. She swept it up into her hands and slung it over her shoulder before returning to the group.

Gippal frowned at Rikku. "I don't think it's safe for you to travel alone..."

Rikku smiled. "Don't worry! I have Aure coming with me! Right, Aure?" She turned to the crimson-haired girl in question.

Aure smiled. "Yeah. I guess."

"Still," Gippal responded, refusing to let it drop. "I think you'd be safer if I went along, too. Where are you headed to?"

"Safer? With you?" Rikku eyed Gippal. "Are you saying you want to be my bodyguard?"

Gippal blinked at her, then smirked. "No... I just know that you'll need me."

"We're going to Bevelle," Aure said, answering Gippal's question.

"Great!" Gippal grinned again. "I'm headed there too... and so is Teyha." Gippal looked at Rikku again.

Rikku, however, remained as stubborn as ever. "Aure and I are still going by ourselves. I want to do this, Gippal. I want to do something on my own for once. Don't you get it?"

Gippal shifted his weight from leg to leg before answering. "... Yeah, but Rikku..." His thoughts went to when Rikku had been attacked earlier, and he banished the memory from his head, unwanted. "I'm worried for you."

Rikku blinked as she silently tried comprehending his meaning behind those words. Involuntarily, her cheeks reddened into a soft blush and she looked away. "I—I'll be fine, Gippal. What happened earlier was nothing. From now on, I'll be prepared. Dnicd sa, Gippal." Trust me, Gippal.

Uneasy, Gippal pondered on it for another moment. With a sigh, he crossed his well-built arms over his chest, refusing to admit defeat. "Hu, Rikku. E's cdemm lusehk fedr oui." No, Rikku. I'm still coming with you.

Surprised, Rikku looked up at Gippal. "But—"

"But nothing," Gippal interrupted. "I'm going with you and that's final."

Rikku remained speechless, her cheeks still tinted a rosy color. Aure smiled.

"That's fine with me, Rikku. He can come along."

Teyha, mentally disliking the idea, faked a smile before speaking, too. "Yes, I have no problem with it, either." _Liar,_ she thought. _Liar, liar, liar._ "Besides, I'd like to get to know Rikku better."

"Hell yeah," Gippal grinned again. "This is gonna be a wild adventure."

Sighing, Rikku looked down at her feet. _If he comes along... if he's with me every minute from here until Bevelle..._

She looked up again, and finally, she smiled too. "Okay, then. Let's go!"

- - x - -

In Bevelle, at the Ribbon Company Headquarters, the Boss tapped the ashes from his cigar into an ornate crystal ashtray resting on his desk. Raising the cigar back to his lips and taking a puff or two, he turned in his comfy rolling chair and faced the window that occupied the south wall of his roomy office.

He gazed out at the city below. The Headquarters had been built near the temple, slightly on the outskirts of Bevelle, as if the building had been simply added on to the city. But this addition didn't bother the inhabitants too much, so everything was fine. Besides being almost 30 stories high and somewhat ominous in its height, it only seemed to make the city more grander with its construction.

The Boss, his round and plump body slumped in the leather cushions of the chair, puffed on his cigar in silence as he surveyed the town below him. It was getting into late afternoon, and yet the town was still bustling about with people.

Recently, after the mentioning of "the problem," the Boss had sent one of his trustiest advisors down to the Processing Wing to check what went wrong with the ribbons and figure out a solution before reporting back to him. Despite having told that pathetic, poor man earlier that he had not wished to know of the problem, he couldn't shrug it off. And now, his advisor had just departed from his office after reporting the problem and analyzing it. He had merely grunted occasionally as his advisor spoke, and once a solution was proposed, the Boss had sent him off with a "Fine, now leave."

And here he was, contemplating over the last events. It would be another week and a half before the competition started. Participants had already begun gathering at Bevelle, anticipating the challenges and adventure that was yet to come.

The Boss smirked. Yes, everything would be fine. The last of the ribbons would be distributed from the Refining Wing by the middle of next week, and the competition would be all set to go. The ribbons had to be digitally transported all across Spira, in the most random places. They were to be hidden in things, in nature, in towns, everywhere. With the digital transportation, the ribbons could be placed in anything without leaving a hint of where they were buried. It would be up to the competition participants to find them, dig them up, and collect as many as possible within half a year. Of course, challenges would be purposefully placed to hinder the participants. It wouldn't be that easy.

But the Boss also had something else in mind. Something that he could only keep to himself, something that only he knew. He would wait. He had to wait.

Puffing on the cigar one last time, the Boss pressed the dull, glowing end into the crystal ashtray, extinguishing its light and watching as gray wisps of smoke curled skyward into nothing. He turned back to the window.

"Soon, Deorc. Soon."

- - x - -

**A/N :** This was a fairly interesting chapter. :3 _Deorc_ is the Old English form of _dark_, I think. So yeah... keep that in mind. ;D Please review!


	9. Haunted In Her Dreams

**Dancing All Around Me : A Rikku x Gippal Fanfiction**

- - x - -

**A/N :** ::squeal!:: n.n! I love you reviewers! You are the ones giving me the inspiration and motivation for writing this fanfic... ;-; Thank you all so much for the wonderful comments! I wrote part of this chapter at 2 in the morning, so don't expect it to be great, lol. ;D

- - x - -

**CHAPTER NINE : Haunted In Her Dreams**

**  
**The late afternoon sun was gradually crawling down from the sky, its round and hazy form glowing a bright coral red that so often accented Spiran sunsets. Nature appeared to be cooling down for the approaching night: rabbits darting down into underground burrows and shrubbery; birds perching at rest stops in nearby trees, seeking protection and comfort from the thick foliage; and crickets, along with various other evening insects, filled the air with their hearty songs.

The group of four was trekking down the remaining few hundred feet of Mi'ihen. There was the thief, the warrior, the black mage, and the... well, the Machine Faction leader. It was a strange yet typical team of heroes. But anyway, they trudged on in immense quietude, which was tense with an awareness of whatever lied in wait beyond the dirt road.

Rikku shuddered slightly, running her hands along her upper arms as she noticed how different Mi'ihen seemed in the evening. Everything possessed a darker feeling with the enlarging shadows and ominous silence. She almost wished she could have been back with her cousin Yuna at this moment, safe and secure in the home-like atmosphere that was Besaid. _But,_ she thought, _I'm with Gippal. And he's all the protection I need._ She shifted her swirled green eyes to the back of Gippal's head as he walked a little ways in front of her.

Aure traveled to the Al Bhed thief's right, the sword strapped to her right hip clanked from time to time in its scabbard as it swung along with her movements. The dull brown cloak flew in the crimson-haired warrior's wake. Her calm and steady stride revealed the mysterious woman's demeanor, but she remained quiet.

The black mage Teyha made the most inaudible footsteps as she tagged along by Gippal. Her staff was clasped in her right hand as she walked, and basically everything about her seemed soft, tender, and fragile. Her flowing lavender robe failed to hinder her progress as she shuffled along, keeping herself at as close a distance as possible to the Machine Faction leader without getting in his way. She felt drawn to him, and so she wanted to make sure that he would fall into her own hands instead of into the Al Bhed girl's.

Gippal, however, paid little if any heed at all to Teyha's closeness. He simply sauntered on, his body appearing physically relaxed amid all the tension in the air. One would wonder how he managed to accomplish such a feat in such circumstances.

Of course, when Rikku glanced at Gippal (or the back of his head, rather) she noted how Teyha almost clung to him. And because of that, her worst fears were almost confirmed. Yet Rikku noticed Gippal's response—or lack of—to Teyha's encroaching proximity, and she began to question Gippal's feelings on his new black mage friend.

She then recalled how, earlier, as he was introducing her to Teyha, he almost let slip the phrase, "good friend," but managed to catch himself, merely replacing it with "a friend from the past." Rikku smiled as the memory brought a cheerful feeling to her senses. She felt that she had not fully recovered from the shock of the Insect Matriarch's assault, but she was getting better.

"Hey, what'chu smiling about, Cid's little girl?"

It was Gippal, and he had spoken so suddenly, so softly, as if he had said it right by her ear. Rikku jumped, startled, then relaxed as her gaze fell upon the blond, spike-headed man who had just moved to walk along beside her. She pouted as she looked up at him.

"I'm not exactly 'little' anymore, y'know." Unwillingly, yet she felt the urge to do so, Rikku risked a glance to Teyha, expecting the black mage to be watching them. On the contrary, Teyha had her back turned to them, and her head was slightly downcast, as if she were sulking as she walked.

Rikku turned back to Gippal, lest he decide to bring his attention to the black mage, too.

"Yeah, you're right about that... it's only been a year, give or take, and you're... you've changed." Gippal grinned down at the Al Bhed girl that walked beside him, and he noticed that despite the chilling atmosphere, there was a hint of the girl's optimism in her bouncy strides. _That,_ he thought, _hasn't changed. I'm glad she's still Rikku... a _grown _Rikku. She's not that little girl anymore._

Not knowing what to say, Rikku's gaze locked with Gippal's, and after a moment, she smiled at him. _My heart..._ she thought. _It's... it's overflowing with emotions._ Rikku looked down as they continued walking. "Yeah..."

Aure, who had moved forward earlier to give the two privacy, suddenly stopped ahead of them, and turned to face Rikku and Gippal. Teyha was alert enough to realize that Aure had paused and turned, too, to face them. Both Rikku and Gippal, in short, had to stop, too.

"Moonflow's just ahead, but we need to settle for the night." The crimson-haired woman rested a fingerlessly-gloved hand on the hilt of her sword. The cloak became motionless around her lithe body. "With the fiends on a rampage, we'd be better off stopping for the night."

"But it's not quite nighttime yet," Rikku protested from her spot beside Gippal. To be honest, Rikku didn't want to stop yet. She wanted to be out of Mi'ihen before making camp, not only because of the incident earlier but also because Mi'ihen seemed much more threatening now.

"Aure's right," Gippal said as he turned to look at the Al Bhed girl. "The sun's already completely down now. We can't risk traveling anymore for the night."

"We're almost out of Mi'ihen anyway, Rikku," the black mage remarked. "We'll be fine, don't worry." The manner in which she said that did little to reassure the worrying girl.

Rikku released a soft sigh and looked down at the dirt by her feet. She then nodded after a moment, acquiescing. But a second later, she jumped, startled again for the second time this night, when Gippal rested a warm, protective hand on her shoulder. She looked up, her jade-green eyes riveting on his as he gazed down affectionately at her.

"E's cunno ypuid clynehk oui cu silr..." I'm sorry about scaring you so much... He laughed. "I've been doing that a lot lately, haven't I?" He rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, then placed that, too, on Rikku's other shoulder before gently turning her to face him. "Rikku..."

Her heart was pounding, and she felt as though it would burst from her body before she could speak. Her cheeks burned as she lost herself in his eyes, seeing that same emotion that she had rarely seen in him.

"Rikku," he continued, keeping his hands on her shoulders, loving the way she felt under his touch, "I'll be here for you. You don't have to be afraid of anything... palyica E'mm pa rana du bnudald oui, mega E bnusecat." Because I'll be here to protect you, like I promised.

She was breathless, speechless, and her heart was singing inside, swelling with the purest happiness she had ever felt. She was melting within, drowning in the love she felt for him. _Gippal..._ Finally, Rikku smiled, her eyes brimming with tears, but she held them back, refusing to cry before him.

He smiled, too, and gradually, reluctantly, he let his hands fall back to his sides. He felt overwhelming love for her, a love that he knew would probably never be returned. _After what happened between us in the past, _he thought, _she'll never love me again. But that will never change my feelings for her._

Teyha observed this with growing jealousy, her dislike of the Al Bhed girl intensifying with every second. _Why, _she thought bitterly, _does she have to be here? If only we had never come into Mi'ihen when we did..._ But she hid whatever resentment she felt from showing on her face; instead, she smiled sweetly at the two and spoke, intending to ruin the special moment.

"Let's find somewhere suitable to rest, shall we?"

Rikku thought she could sense the black mage's tone of voice drip with vile poison, and she suppressed a laugh as she grinned at Teyha. "All right then! I guess we can..." She looked up at the night sky, shaded a thick velvety blue. _Wow, _she thought. _Have we been traveling that long already?_ The last she remembered, the Insect Matriarch incident occurred in broad daylight. Several hours had passed without her realizing it.

"How 'bout we just camp there by that tree?" Gippal gestured to a lonely, tall tree situated a few yards from them by the road, with wide leaves that expanded into the night sky. It was surrounded with low bushes and light grasses.

"I can deal with that," Aure commented as she spared the tree a glance.

"Then let's go!" Rikku adjusted the bag slung over her shoulder and walked toward the tree in a sprightly gait. Aure looked from Rikku to Gippal, then to Teyha before following the blond Al Bhed girl. Gippal smiled as he turned to do the same, not looking at Teyha as he passed her, for he was thinking about the little thief.

Teyha sighed and watched them go for a few seconds before deciding to follow, too.

- - x - -

Rikku opened her eyes into a world of darkness. Silence reigned into infinity. The stifling darkness surrounded her everywhere. Her hands pressed down on the cold, clammy floor—a floor that was swamped in darkness, too—and she pushed herself to her feet.

_Where am I...? Where is everyone?_

She turned around and around, but she only saw the never-ending blackness. Panic immediately changed to utter terror as the Al Bhed girl desperately searched for answers to her questions and to her confusion. She opened her mouth and tried screaming, tried calling for her friends, but she found herself voiceless. She tried again and again, but still, her voice failed her. It was as if the darkness was swallowing her words and wrapping the deepest feeling of despair around her heart.

She fell to her hands and knees, shutting her eyes as tears welled up and threatened to spill forth. _Yunie! Paine! Aure! Where are you?! ...Where am I...?! Gippal...! _She felt the depression overwhelming her, forcing her to surrender. She tried screaming again, but there was only silence.

Sobbing now, Rikku sat back on the cold, uncomfortable floor, feeling more lost and helpless than she had ever before felt in her life. The darkness choked her and hurt her. Just when she thought she would give up, a voice sounded in her mind.

"Rikku."

Her head shot up, tear-stricken eyes darting about as she looked for the source of the voice. _Gippal?! _But she saw nothing.

"No. I am not your Gippal."

All panic forgotten, Rikku looked around her. _Who are you? Where am I? Why can't I talk?_

"I am someone you will eventually meet on the battle field."

Confused, Rikku turned around into more darkness, still futilely searching for the speaker. _What does that mean?_

The voice didn't answer. Rikku shouted in her mind again. _Hey! What's that supposed to mean?! Answer me!_

After another minute, the voice finally spoke. "You are the One, Rikku."

Yet before Rikku could respond, the darkness appeared to move in on her, and its clutches about her heart tightened, sending her into endless sobs and agony.

_Stop it! Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!!_

She woke up.

- - x - -

Gippal had doused the campfire and was just drifting off into sleep when a scream pierced his ears. He jolted upright and turned to see Rikku sitting up, her face stained with tears, and her hands clasped to her ears as she shook her head, seemingly wanting to shake off whatever had plagued her.

He rushed to her side, trying to take her hands gently and soothe her, but she screamed again. "Stop it!"

"Rikku! It's okay!" Gippal shook her slightly, managing to bring her back to her senses. Somewhere deep inside, his heart clenched when he saw the terror in her green-swirled, glassy eyes, the remnants of tears slipping free and sliding down her cheeks. When she realized who he was, she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shirt. She cried again, her sobs muffled yet still plainly audible.

Gippal held her in his embrace, wanting to be her solace and protection from whatever had so devastated her in her dreams. He ran his hand up and down her arm, all the while murmuring words of comfort into her ear. "It's all right now, Rikku. You're safe... I'm here for you, like I promised..."

At the point, Aure and Teyha were fully awake and watched the scene. Teyha's envy remained strong, if not stronger, as she bitterly observed the two intertwined in each other's arms. Aure felt sympathy for Rikku, but she let Gippal do the comforting.

Rikku and Gippal stayed that way until the Al Bhed girl's tears finally came to a cessation. Yet even after Rikku had stopped crying, they remained in each other's arms for a moment longer before pulling apart. Rikku wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand. Gippal watched with worry in his eyes.

When Rikku had composed herself, Gippal spoke. "Are you okay now? That was just a dream, so don't worry about it..."

Rikku looked down at her hands. After a moment's hesitation, she replied, "Yes... I think so. But it felt so real... I thought I was going to die..." Her voice faltered as she said the last statement. She looked back up to meet Gippal's gaze, her eyes shining, as if she wanted to cry once more, but she restrained herself. Crying would do no good.

The Machine Faction leader averted his gaze and glanced at Aure and Teyha. They both wore expressions of sympathy. Gippal looked back to Rikku, who was staring down at the tufts of grass between Gippal and herself. He reached out and placed a hand on hers, causing her to meet his eyes.

"Rikku, I don't know what terrified you so much in your dream, but I don't want to know. All I want _you_ to know is that I'll be here—we'll all be here—whenever you need us."

"Gippal's right," Aure said. "We're a team now, so it's a duty to protect and be there for our teammates."

Teyha smiled at Rikku. "Yeah... if you ever need to talk, you can come to me."

The Al Bhed girl managed a weak smile and looked at each person in turn until she finally let her gaze rest upon Gippal. "Okay... thank you all so much. Thank you, Gippal."

He smiled at her. "No problem. I'm glad you're not hurt." He then lifted a hand up and ruffled Rikku's hair, bringing some humor back and breaking the tension. Rikku gave a "Hey! Stop that!" and the entire party broke into laughter.

- - x - -

**A/N :** How'd you guys like that? :D? It's pretty cute, all the Gippal x Rikku moments. Please review! Thank you!


	10. Competition

**Dancing All Around Me : A Rikku x Gippal Fanfiction**

- - x - -

**A/N : **Thank you to those of you who reviewed! :D Sorry I've been a little slow at updating (not that that's anything new ;;), but it's because I started a Lenne x Shuyin fanfic, and I kinda just got into the flow there. XD I'll finish this story though, don't worry! And I might as well stick this disclaimer in, since I'm seeing it everywhere else, too.

**Disclaimer : **I do not claim ownership of any Final Fantasy X-2 characters, concepts, etc.; those belong to Square-Enix. However, any original characters (including Aure, Teyha, Deorc, the Boss, Desta, etc.) in this work belong to me.

- - x - -

**CHAPTER TEN : Competition**

The following day turned out to be beautiful: a sleepy sun slowly ascended to the sky, casting its morning rays over an awakening Spira; songbirds took to the clouds in brilliant, chirping melodies; and colorful flower buds that had previously been dozing greeted the fresh air with lush petals outstretched. This would indeed be a wonderful day.

As Spira woke up to the coming of dawn, so did our group of four travelers. Rikku was the first to awake. After the previous night's disturbing dream, she had had little chance to enjoy her sleep. With a rather weary sigh, the Al Bhed girl arose, pushing herself to her feet and stretching her arms into the cool morning air.

_Ahh... that feels better._ She pressed the thought of last night's dream into the back of her mind as she gazed around the encampment. Gippal was still asleep, his hands tucked behind his head as he lay sprawled in the dirt. Aure was propped up against the tree's base in a sitting position, her head half-hanging down and half-leaning against the trunk and her dull, brown cloak wrapped around her reposing form. The black mage Teyha was curled up on her side by the extinguished campfire's ashes, her head cradled in her arms.

_Well... looks like I'm the only one awake right now._ She turned to find her bag. Shuffling through some of its contents, she found and removed a bottle of water from the knapsack. Unscrewing the cap and sipping down some of the refreshing liquid, Rikku looked back to a still sleeping Gippal. Recapping the bottle, she silently made her way over to his motionless body, trying to not make even the slightest sound; she didn't want to disturb anyone from their dreams.

Once she reached him, she squatted down beside his slumbering form. For a few moments, she simply smiled as she eyed his face. _He looks so ... adorable when he's asleep... How come I've never noticed...?_

Rikku messed with the bottle of water as she watched Gippal sleep. Then she suppressed a laugh. _Rikku, you know that it'll never work. It didn't work the first time. It's just... hopeless._

She hated that word so much. Hopeless.

With a sigh and a bit of reluctance, Rikku rose and replaced her bottle of water into her bag. Securing a knot on it, she slung the bag over her shoulder. Biting her lower lip, she looked from Gippal to Aure, then to Teyha. Everyone was still sleeping.

... _Okay. This isn't right._ Taking in a deep breath and then exhaling, Rikku strutted over to Gippal and stood where she had squatted at earlier. _I told myself that I wouldn't disturb anyone, but this is a little ridiculous. Sleepyheads..._

Then she gave a somewhat hard kick into the sleeping Gippal's side. Almost immediately, the young man recoiled at being hit, letting out a yelp of pain as he clutched his side. His eyes had popped open, and when he saw who had dealt such a blow to his poor side, he winced. "... Rikku? Damn, what was that for?"

The Al Bhed girl grinned down at him. "For being lazy! It's already mid-morning, and you're still sleeping."

The other two party members were awake by now, having been jolted from their slumber by Gippal's cry of overly-emphasized pain. Aure and Teyha stood to the side and watched Rikku and Gippal.

Gippal groaned in mock-pain, lowering his head to his chest. Rikku laughed in response. "Oh, come on, Gippal! I didn't kick you that hard..."

When he didn't reply and continued groaning and moaning, the Al Bhed girl crossed her arms over her chest. "Hey now..." She dropped her bag to the ground and lowered herself down beside him. "That didn't hurt, Gippal... did it?" It was rather hard to believe; she could've sworn she didn't put all that much force into her kick. She placed a hand on his shoulder, patting him softly. "Gippal...?"

To the side, Aure smirked knowingly. Of course the man was joking... she could tell what he was planning up his sleeve.

Rikku really began worrying now. Resting her hand on his shoulder, she leaned down to try to get a glimpse of his face, which was buried in his gloved hands. "Gippal, stop being a—"

She didn't exactly get to finish because at that moment, the Machine Faction leader tackled the Al Bhed girl and partially pinned her to the ground. He tickled her sides with his hands, a sly expression of one who had achieved what he was aiming for plastered to his face. Rikku burst out laughing, unable to free herself from his assault (not that she was really trying to). Her futile attempts at ordering the man to "get off" came out in nothing more than snippets and stutters, interrupted in fits of giggling. "St-stop—Gippal! ... Get—" And she would break into laughter again.

Aure held a look of amusement as she observed the two lovebirds. _Heh, they're really made for each other._ Teyha, on the other hand, was trying her "best" to resist showing any signs of jealousy and hatred, though the air around her seemed to sizzle with her temper. Her grip on the staff in her hand tightened until her knuckles grew white; it took all her strength and composure to restrain herself from strutting over to Rikku and whacking her upside the head with the staff. Turning away, the black mage let out a frustrated huff.

The warrior standing beside her had a rather keen sense of hearing, and she caught the soft-hearted woman's sound of exasperation. Glancing over at the black mage, Aure stifled a laugh. _Jealousy? That's hardly becoming of a woman like her._ The warrior turned back to the two still engaged in their fitful laughter (Rikku had managed to roll around so that she could, in turn, give Gippal a "taste of his own medicine") and shook her head. _Her competition's a little too high. Those two are more involved with each other than she'll ever be with him._

Finally, when the Al Bhed girl began to tire of the laughing and tickling, she rolled away from Gippal, further dirtying herself in the grass with stains. Both were still experiencing the after-effects, their breaths coming out in gasps. When Rikku recovered, she bounced up onto her feet, brushing herself off. Likewise, Gippal rose and patted the dirt off his clothes. Grinning at her, he said, "Gotcha there, didn't I? Looks like Cid's little girl still _is_ a little girl."

Rikku propped her hands onto her hips and pouted, sticking her tongue out at him. "That was really unfair, y'know. And it wasn't funny, either."

Gippal's grin broadened. "It 'wasn't funny,' huh? Sure, I believe that, after all the giggling you just did."

The Al Bhed girl gave a "hmph!" and stepped away from him. Gippal laughed then turned to Aure and Teyha. "Sorry 'bout that... we got a little carried away."

The crimson-haired warrior smiled and shrugged. "It's all right."

Teyha suddenly whipped around and stepped up to the Machine Faction leader. "We only have about a week and a half left to get to Bevelle. No more games, okay?" She tried sounding as gentle as she could, though her voice quavered with her uncontrolled emotions. Giving a fake smile, Teyha pivoted on her heel and began walking down the path leading from Mi'ihen to Moonflow. She didn't even bother sparing a glance to Rikku, who was busily fixing her bag and making sure she had everything.

Gippal gave a confused look, turning to Aure for assistance, but the warrior shrugged. The crimson-haired woman looked at Rikku, who still had her back turned some distance away, and leaned closer to Gippal so the Al Bhed girl wouldn't hear. "Just watch out for the black mage... there's a little competition, of you know what I mean." She smiled knowingly at him before following Teyha, her cloak swishing around her lithe figure.

The Machine Faction leader chuckled a little, rubbing the back of his head as he pondered over the whole situation. Rikku finished doing whatever she was doing, and when she walked up to Gippal, she said, "What's so funny?" Her gaze turned to the disappearing forms of Aure, and further down the road, Teyha. She looked back to him. "What did they say?"

"Ah, nothing, Rikku. Don't worry about it." He smiled at her and turned toward the path. The blond Al Bhed girl stared at him, unable to comprehend exactly what had just happened. Gippal halted abruptly before he got too far and turned back. "You coming?"

Rikku shook herself from her thoughts and ran up to him. "Oh... yeah." She figured she'd end up finding out sooner or later.

- - x - -

The group was trekking through Moonflow, and despite the fact that they needed to get a move-on, the breathtaking scenery and comfortable tranquillity of the place soothed their minds, luring them into a sweet hypnosis fraught with nothing but bliss. They stood by the banks of the lake now, silently absorbing its coral-tinged beauty.

Rikku was squatting at the very edge of the grass, idly swirling her finger in the cool water, stirring the liquid into ripples that disturbed the numerous lily pads drifting about on its surface. Gippal stood a little off to the side, his arms crossed over his chest as he gazed out over the waters.

The warrior Aure, draped in her usual dull-brown cloak, reclusively positioned herself closest to the bordering trees. Her face remained complacent; it was hard to tell whether she was actually thinking about anything.

The black mage Teyha, garbed in her lavender-colored robes, clutched her staff to her chest, her head bowed and her eyes closed. She was in some sort of prayer, but the rest of the party paid little to no attention to her, regardless of whether they had noticed her praying. Mentally, it hurt her that Gippal had given his lavishing and attention to Rikku instead of herself. Personally, she thought that she deserved it more than the blond Al Bhed girl. _But,_ Teyha thought to herself, _I'm gonna fight back. No way in hell am I gonna give up that easily... not to her._

Competition. That's all it was. And it wasn't just the ribbon competition, either. Teyha knew that well, and she believed even Rikku realized it.

_I'll win. I know I will,_ she thought resolutely.

She was forced to abandon her thoughts and her prayer as the sound of Gippal's voice struck the silence, breaking not only her own reverie, but those of the rest of the party's, too.

"Let's get going, guys. We still have a long journey from here."

Everyone silently acquiesced, and the group made their way forward to ride the shoopuf across the lake.

- - x - -

**A/N :** Wow, Teyha's becoming a real bitch, isn't she? XD Damn, she's evil. cough Excuse my language. ;) But the love triangle's gettin' stronger... Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review!


	11. Feelings Exposed, Suspicions Revived

**Dancing All Around Me**

x - - x

**A/N : **Yeah, I'm back! Haha, I know, it's been a **very** long time since I last updated, but the good news is that I'm not dead! And since I just got a review—I didn't realize that people went back that far to read those 'fics covered in dust and cobwebs—I figured, hey, this thing got started, why not continue it? I'm not sure how many of my fans are still interested in my story, but I guess I'll still keep it going for those of you that have stuck by me for this long as well as for any new readers that'll hopefully be coming along. A big thank-you to Tierce, for reading and writing a review just recently; I've come to realize that I miss writing this story and that it's not fair to those of you still wanting to read it. I had to re-read my entire 'fic up 'til now, just to refresh my memory (sad, I know). Hopefully, I'll still be able to write as well as I did before! Enjoy and please review so my inspiration doesn't die almost before it's been born, lol.

**Disclaimer :** I do not claim ownership of any Final Fantasy X-2 characters, concepts, trademarks, etc.; they are the property of Square-Enix. However, any original characters (including Aure, Teyha, Deorc, the Boss, Desta, etc.) in this work belong to me.

x - - x

**CHAPTER ELEVEN : Feelings Exposed, Suspicions Revived**

The ride across Moonflow on the shoopuf was one of peaceful contentment. Each of the four party members was situated in his or her own respective position in the large, open-air seating basket. Aure was in one of the four corners of the rectangular enclosure, her arms presumably crossed over her chest and hidden underneath her brown cloak, one leg crossed over the other. The Black Mage Teyha was on the same bench, though on the opposite end, seated in a somewhat tense manner, her fragile-looking hands resting in her lap. Rikku was sitting in the middle of one of the longer benches, her gaze slightly downcast as her expression told that she was thinking about something in depth. Gippal was in one of the other corners not occupied by Aure, his arms propped on the edges of the two basket sides that joined to form the corner he now sat in. All four patrons of the shoopuf sat in thick, motionless silence; only the Hypello that supervised the vessel moved around, making sure that everything was fine.

The Machine Faction leader irresistibly turned his gaze to the blond Al Bhed girl seated not too far from him. A rather affectionate smile crept to the corners of his lips as he idly watched her. As the breeze ruffled through the girl's hair, Gippal could almost feel the silky threads slipping through his fingers, could distinctively remember how soft and wonderful she felt to his touch back when they were dating. He mentally sighed, admitting that he really did miss her and that he was glad to be spending time with her again. When he was at Djose, in the back of his mind, he was afraid that he would never see this spunky Al Bhed girl again, something that always numbed his thoughts every night when he would lay down to sleep.

Realizing that someone's unrelenting gaze was upon her, Rikku suddenly snapped from her daydream and lifted her eyes to only be met with those of Gippal, the one who had evidently been eyeing her for the majority of the ride. Slightly surprised, she smiled at him. Oh, how happy she was to be allowed to see him again… since they had broken up, she had oftentimes found herself missing him more than he would ever come to know. And now, they were together again, though on terms not as intimate as back then. When he smiled in return, a burst of warmth fluttered from her heart into the rest of her body, a pleasant feeling as when a high school girl finds herself under the admiring gaze of a longtime crush.

Breaking her gaze from Gippal's (she almost couldn't stand the overwhelming emotions she was feeling), Rikku turned to the iridescent waters that comprised the immense lake at Moonflow. She kept her eyes riveted to the shimmering, restless waters for the remaining ride, not wanting to turn back and meet Gippal's gaze.

Unbeknownst to the couple that had affectionately eyed each other just moments ago, the young Black Mage had silently (and bitterly, might I add) watched the visual engagement. Her hands, which were once calmly resting in her lap, had subconsciously clenched into white-knuckled fists. Teyha, needless to say, was drowning in uncontrollable jealousy. She had tried her best to restrain herself from showing her envy, and she had done well up until recently, when she had stormed in Gippal's face earlier that morning. To her, it was hard to see that Gippal had no special female companion, as he had stated when they first met; here he was, acting like he and this… this despicable _bitch_ (in the words of Teyha… or thoughts, rather) were lovebirds entwined in each other's hearts.

In anyone else's eyes, this would've been something to _"Aww…"_ over—it drove Teyha, on the other hand, to the point of utter disgust. If it hadn't been for Gippal's eyeing Rikku the entire time, she would've long since disposed of the Al Bhed girl, even if it meant taking her life away. _Nothing,_ she thought, _nothing will stand in my way of having Gippal for myself. Not even this slutty whore of a scumbag._ At this point, she was glaring daggers at the blond girl, who was so preoccupied in thoughts of her own that she failed to notice, as was Gippal.

The cool-headed Aure, however, did see. Though we couldn't say that she was intently observing Teyha the entire time, the crimson-haired figurine was aware enough of the circumstances to note the increasing negativity. When they had first met, Aure had had some sort of underlying suspicion about the Black Mage, but she had overlooked it as nonsense. Now, she realized, she had been right to get that sort of impression about this raven-haired, purple-clad femme, who was simply desperate to get a man of her own. At least, that was how this crimson-haired warrior saw it. In her eyes, it was merely ridiculous. Though she was not one to deeply involve herself in intimate matters, Aure was relieved that she had had the fortune not to be pulled into the triangle.

It wasn't long before the shoopuf arrived at the other end of the Moonflow lake, and the Hypello alarmingly announced their arrival in his funny voice. Everyone gradually got off the shoopuf on the elevated platform, and once all four party members were on solid ground and a good distance away from the shoopuf docking area, Rikku turned to her friends and grinned.

"So what now?"

Aure placidly eyed the bouncy blond girl, resting a fingerlessly-gloved hand on the hilt of her sword. "Now we continue. We don't have much time, and we still have quite a long way to go."

Gippal nodded, stepping forward. "Yeah, Aure's right. But still, we should probably stop and get ourselves something to eat. I'm a little starved, if I do say so myself."

Agreeing, Rikku said, "Okay! I've got some bread that we could eat…" She began rummaging through her knapsack, triumphantly pulling out two lofty loaves of bread, preserved in their freshness. The party failed to complain as they divulged in what the little thief had to offer; after all, it was the only food at hand, and everyone was pretty much hungry from all the traveling they had done up to this point.

Once they were done, the party continued forward, towards the close town of Guadosalam.

x - - x

The road to Guadosalam was rather lengthy, but it didn't take our four travelers long to cross it. On the way, the spike-headed Machine Faction leader noticed how silent Teyha had been for a while. As the four party members trudged on, he made his way to the Black Mage's side, prodding her gently with his elbow to get her attention.

"Hey."

The Black Mage didn't spare him a glance; she kept her gaze fixed forward on the road ahead of them. "Hey," she said in a monotonous voice lacking any sort of emotion. Gippal blinked at her in surprise, noticing the difference in her voice from when they had first met, when her voice was like a song to his ears.

"What's wrong?"

They continued walking in silence, and it took a while before Teyha responded, and when she did, she turned and glared at Gippal, which in turn startled him.

"You. That's what's wrong."

"Me?" Gippal exclaimed incredulously. Aure and Rikku looked over at him, curious as to what caused his sudden outburst. Gippal didn't feel the need to question any further, appalled as he was by the Black Mage's answer. He then shuffled over to Aure, distancing himself away from Teyha as they walked.

The crimson-haired warrior smirked, knowing fully well what was going on. She kept her violet-imbued eyes locked on the road as she spoke.

"You've gotten yourself into quite a predicament, Gippal."

The man in reference looked at Aure grimly. "It's not like I wanted it to be this way…"

"I'm sure you didn't. But it happened, and now you have to deal with it. You're going to have to make a decision, and you can't keep both."

Gippal lowered his gaze to the dirt path. _Can't keep both, huh?_

Aure looked at Gippal. "You do realize that, right? They're both going to be waiting for an answer. Two different answers."

He had never considered that he would have to choose one of them. In truth, he really did still harbor strong feelings for the blond Al Bhed girl, but then, he was also interested in the sweet-natured, innocent Black Mage. After all, he tended to be a "ladies' man" of sorts, and settling with one person was something he had never given a serious thought to. Turning back to the warrior, he grinned. "You're a lot wiser than you look, you know."

At this, Aure managed a small laugh. "No, I just know how to pay attention to all the small details."

Gippal smiled at the warrior, finding it hard to believe that someone younger than himself—Rikku's age, presumably—could be so detail-oriented and, in his eyes, wise beyond appearance. Glancing back behind him, he saw Rikku walking alongside Teyha, who was apparently disliking the bouncy thief and barely responding to the girl's questions with her forced smiles. He sighed lightly, hoping that he wouldn't have to make his decision anytime soon.

As the party continued walking on, they were almost at the cave-like entrance into Guadosalam when a sudden screech pierced the air. The four travelers stopped, covering their ears from the sharp cry. From seemingly nowhere, a bony, monstrous creature materialized before the group amidst purple-tinged smoke. Two great horns protruded from an elongated skull baring razor-like teeth and hollow eyesockets; the skull was then attached to an oblong torso, the worn ribcage exposed. Long, stick-like arms with equally bony claws hung down from its sides. The creature levitated in the air by the purplish haze from whence it appeared. Letting out another ear-shattering cry, it prepared itself to attack.

Gippal stepped forward, eyes widened. "A Great Haunt? Here?"

Aure firmly grasped the hilt of her sword and brought out the blade with a resounding ring. "Great Haunts are only found in Bikanel. Apparently, we were right with our theory—the fiends are moving."

"This can't be good!" The Al Bhed thief whipped out her circular-hilt blades, positioning herself in her battle stance. "I guess all we can do is fight this thing!"

Likewise, the Black Mage Teyha braced herself, lifting her staff to her chest. Gippal, still weaponless, could only stand by, cursing himself for not bringing along his machina gun.

The Great Haunt shrieked again before lunging forth, one huge claw extended, towards the crimson-haired warrior. Aure responded swiftly, moving her body so as to dodge the assault, simultaneously surging power through her sword to send a devastating Magic Break into the fiend's side. The Great Haunt let out a screechy cry, hovering itself to a better position and facing the group, which had now scattered around the fiend.

The creature bowed its skull and raised its bony arms as dark purple clouds and stars formulated around it, indicating that it was preparing to use a spell. Teyha found this moment as her opportunity, and she summoned forth her own spell, managing to beat the fiend to it. She raised her staff, casting a Waterga as waves came crashing into the wraith-like monster. This attack, however, had little effect on the creature, for almost as soon as it had been hit, it recovered, resuming its preparation to cast a spell.

"Watch out, it's about to attack!" Aure lifted her sword, bracing herself. Likewise, Teyha and Rikku did the same. Gippal stood somewhat towards the rear, feeling completely and utterly helpless.

The wraith let out a screech again, raising its arms and jerking them down, sending a grey wave brimming with negative magic towards the Machine Faction leader. Gippal raised his arms, hoping that doing so would somehow lessen the damage. He was surprised, however, when a figure clad in a light purple robe stepped defiantly in front of him, fully taking the attack. When he realized who it was, his eyes widened and he made an effort to get her out of his way, but it was already too late; the wave hit her straight on, sending her flying backwards.

Gippal watched in horror before running to the fallen Black Mage's side. Meanwhile, Rikku attacked the creature with her dagger-weapons, quickly evading the wraith's swiping assaults. Aure, standing a little further off, pushed more power into her blade, charging at the fiend before slashing a giant diagonal arc across its form. The Great Haunt released a piercing death cry before slumping down to the dirt path, the purplish haze disappearing as the corpse burst into pyreflies.

The blond Al Bhed thief bounced on her feet slightly, twirling her blades in triumph. "Yes! We did it!" Almost immediately, she stopped and, tucking her weapons away, walked over to where Gippal tended to the injured Teyha. Aure sheathed her sword and slowly trekked to the rest of the group.

Gippal gently lifted Teyha's upper body from the ground, a look of guilt mixed with worry in his expression. "Why," he whispered, "did you do that?"

The Black Mage smiled weakly up at him. "Because…" Her voice was fragile-sounding, on the verge of cracking. "Because… you mean so much to me, Gippal. I've come to see you as… more… than a friend… and I don't want to see you hurt…"

Closing his eyes, Gippal sighed and gently lifted her into an embrace, much like how he had done with Rikku earlier on. The blond Al Bhed girl stood to the side, observing the scene with a hint of sadness; somewhere deep inside, she felt a jerking tear, a rip that tore her heart apart.

Gippal tucked one arm behind Teyha's knees and the other arm around her shoulders, lifting her up. He turned to look at Aure and Rikku. "Let's get to Guadosalam as fast as possible. We don't want to run into anymore fiends."

For some odd reason, Rikku felt that the main reason was not to avoid more battles, but to get precious Teyha to the town to recover. She couldn't help but wonder, sadly, if he would have done the same for her in the earlier incident, if she had been injured more seriously. Still, the blond Al Bhed girl was even more disturbed by Teyha's words. _More than a friend…?_ She wondered, too, if he felt the same towards the Black Mage.

Sighing almost inaudibly, Rikku tucked her knapsack over her shoulder and followed Gippal as he carried Teyha. Aure looked from the receding form of Gippal to the following Rikku.

Then the crimson-haired warrior bent down and picked up the Black Mage's fallen staff. Upon touching the weapon, Aure's eyes widened. _How…? What the hell…?_

Gripping the staff harder, the warrior narrowed her eyes, lifting her gaze to the Black Mage slumped in Gippal's arms. After a moment, she followed them, hating how the staff felt—or the lack of it—in her hand.

x - - x

**A/N :** So how do you guys like this chapter:D? It's a little different, that's for sure. Kinda twisted, yeah, but it's getting interesting. Please review! Thank you!


	12. Kaewr's Prophecy

**Dancing All Around Me**

x - - x

**A / N :** Oh my, Tierce! You're such a smart person! Yes, "Teyha" is actually Al Bhed for Diane, which is my name, **but** I am in no way similar to her in terms of personality! I have black hair like she does and I like the color purple, but that's about it, lol. I only used my Al Bhed name because I couldn't think of anything else, and it sounded pretty fitting for the character, so… yeah. But congrats on figuring that out, Tierce! I was wondering when someone would mention that… Anyway, on with the 'fic! I'm writing this at 2 in the morning, so don't expect it to be perfect! I do, however, have something very special planned ahead for our adoring couple in the next few chapters! So stay tuned, my loyal readers!

**Disclaimer :** I claim no ownership whatsoever of Final Fantasy X-2 characters, concepts, or trademarks; they are the property of Square-Enix. However, any original characters (including Aure, Teyha, Deorc, the Boss, Desta, Thora, Kaewr, etc.) in this work belong to me.

x - - x

**CHAPTER TWELVE : Kaewr's Prophecy**

The lights were dim within the confinements of the hospital infirmary of Guadosalam. Silence reigned king of the small hospital room in which our heroes occupied. Teyha was lying unconscious for the moment upon the single bed that took up most of the space in the already cramped-up room. Gippal sat in a chair by the bed's side, silently watching and waiting for the Black Mage to reawaken (which was most likely soon, seeing as how the doctor had given her magical medication that called for quick recovery). Aure and Rikku flanked Gippal's chair, anxious, too, to have Teyha open her eyes.

The crimson-haired warrior eyed the Black Mage's staff resting on two empty chairs in the hospital ward. It still disturbed her how strange it had felt in her hands… almost as if it was just a plain object, without any magical powers. It just didn't feel right, and this could only further heighten her suspicions of the seemingly innocent Black Mage. She turned back to Teyha, still unconscious.

It wasn't long, however, before the blond Al Bhed girl broke the silence, telling Gippal and Aure that she would be taking a walk around the town to amuse herself. That was only partially true; she wanted to get away from Teyha and Gippal for the time being. Seeing him with her, caring so much about her, was making Rikku slightly sick. Plus, the hospital room was hideously stuffy, and she hated infirmaries with a certain passion. Just the smell of it all was enough to bring her to death, if not close to it.

Once outside, Rikku breathed a deep breath. She felt a little better, though her mind was still plagued with the nagging vision of Gippal at Teyha's side. Shaking her thoughts off, she peered around, scanning over the residents that shuffled around the dark, cave-like town. Guadosalam still possessed the eerie blue-green appearance, and the stores and buildings were built into the mold of the seemingly underground city. Plastering a cheesy grin on her face, Rikku walked off in the general direction toward the Syndicate Headquarters, where she knew LeBlanc would be. She had to see a different, familiar face for once.

x - - x

When the perky Al Bhed thief approached the headquarters' double doors, the guards at the gate recognized her and allowed her to enter. As Rikku watched the ornate doors open before her, she grinned again. _Ahh… it's good to be a little famous and have all these connections._ Turning to one of the guards, she patted him on the head (even though she had to stand on her tiptoes to reach high enough), cheerfully uttering a "Thanks, porkchop!" before skittering through the gates.

Once inside, Rikku paused in the vast foyer, taking in the oh-so-familiar sight. She never thought that she would've been able to see this place again. Humming a tune to herself, she skipped over to one of the two staircases that lead up to LeBlanc's room. Reaching the doors, she politely knocked a couple times, awaiting an answer.

After a few minutes, when there wasn't a response, Rikku knocked again; this time, harder than before. A few more moments elapsed before loud muttering was heard (in which there was presumably a few curses), and a muffled and slightly irritated voice sounded through the oaken doors.

"Aghh, who is it?"

"It's me!" Rikku mirthfully piped.

"Who?"

"Rikku!"

A bit of shuffling, something falling against something else with a thud, footsteps sounding upon the hard floor, and seconds later, the doors opened to reveal a somewhat disheveled LeBlanc on the other side. The outgoing diva was clad in a loose pink nightgown, which was still fitting enough to licentiously expose some of the femme's skin, and her hair was down instead of in the usual fashion she wore out in public. Once she saw the blond Al Bhed girl standing outside her room, she smiled. "Well, hey there, Rikku! I didn't quite expect you to visit, but come in anyhow!"

Rikku grinned and accepted LeBlanc's welcome, stepping into the room before the doors closed behind her.

"I hope I didn't disturb you—"

"Oh no, dear, you didn't. I was just taking a daytime nap, that's all." LeBlanc motioned to the tea table that now sat in her room, to which Rikku went and sat. The pink-clad woman joined her, crossing her legs as she placed her elbows on the table's surface, eyeing the blond Al Bhed thief sitting across from her.

"I didn't see Logos or Ormi when I was coming in," Rikku started.

"Ah, those two," LeBlanc swiped her hand down in a feminine fashion. "They're out doing some sort of business of their own."

Rikku blinked at the woman. "You mean you fired them?"

"Oh no," LeBlanc hastily responded. "They're just out on 'breaks,' you know. I figured that they needed a little time to themselves. They'll be back shortly."

Rikku gave a little "Oh" in understanding, lowering her gaze to the table's surface.

"You haven't changed much, dear," LeBlanc stated, surveying Rikku's face. To this, Rikku laughed a little. "That's good, though. I wouldn't want you changing into someone you're not, you know? You're unique as a person; there's no one else out there like you, Rikku."

"Um… thank you… I guess." Rikku smiled. "You're still pretty much the same, too… Oh, and how's Nooj?"

LeBlanc's face brightened at the mentioning of her beloved's name. "Oh, Noojie-Woojie? He's just fine, dear, thank you for asking. We're still together, but he's often at work, so I don't get to see him too much. But when we do spend time together, it's just too precious."

Rikku nodded, smiling. "Yeah…" Her thoughts couldn't help but wander to Gippal. Would she ever get to spend "precious" time with him?

"What about you? How are things between you and… you know?"

The blond Al Bhed girl snapped from her reverie and looked at LeBlanc. "Me and…?"

"Don't play dumb, girl," LeBlanc said. "You and _Gippal_. How are you two doing?"

"Ahh…" Rikku didn't know what to say. She was at a loss for words at the moment. What _could_ she say? "We're… uh… we're doing… fine."

LeBlanc could see through her clearly; she knew that they really weren't doing "fine." The girl's response was all too unconvincing.

"Mm. Doesn't seem so 'fine' to me, dear. But I'm not getting involved in your matters. I do know a good person in town to go to for advice, though."

Interested somewhat, Rikku eyed LeBlanc.

"She's in the eastern part of the city. In a small, sort of secluded part of the town. There's a small house tucked in that one corner, by the light. There's a sign by her door that reads, 'Thora Nyrn.' You can't miss it."

Rikku smiled and nodded. "Thanks, LeBlanc."

"Don't sweat it, dear. It's the least I can do after all we've been through together as friends."

The blond Al Bhed girl rose from her seat. "Well, I guess I'll be going now. I'll stop by again whenever I get the chance."

Rising, too, LeBlanc agreed. "Oh, please do. It gets rather boring without company these days."

"Good luck with Nooj, and take good care of him, okay? Tell him I said hey, too, if you wouldn't mind."

LeBlanc smiled. "Of course." She walked with Rikku to the door, personally escorting her out the front gates. After waving goodbye and such, Rikku turned and headed for this advice-giving person LeBlanc had pointed out. It was worth a shot, and she had nothing else to do, anyway. She certainly didn't want to return to the infirmary.

x - - x

Upon finding the aforementioned adviser's home, Rikku pressed the doorbell and waited on the steps. As LeBlanc had said, the home was indeed small and unnoticed in this part of the city; it was any wonder if this Thora lady got customers at all.

Almost immediately after pressing the doorbell, the door jerked open with alarming speed, and a small, frail-looking woman with graying hair stared up at Rikku. The Al Bhed girl opened her mouth to greet her, but was beat to it by the old lady.

"Come on in, young one, come on in."

Doing so, Rikku entered a dark, dimly lit room (_Oh, why do all of these places have to be so dark?_). Once her eyes adjusted to what little light was present, she noticed shelves upon shelves of books, ranging from small ones to enormous, ancient-looking ones. Additionally, there were tables piled with bottles and instruments of sorts. Apparently, this woman also did some sort of magical potion-making or something along those lines.

The small woman gestured to a cushioned chair—one of the few that decorated the quaint home—at an empty table. Rikku obediently sat down. The woman sat opposite her, in another chair. Clasping her hands on the tabletop, the elderly woman eyed the blond Al Bhed girl from across the table.

After a few moments, the woman spoke. "I am Thora Nyrn. As you can tell, I am not a Guado, though I do possess a bit of Guado blood. My great-grandmother was a Guado, and she married a human, and they had my father. He, in turn, married my mother, who was human; and afterwards, they had me."

Rikku blinked at Thora. What the old woman's family history had to do with anything was beyond her.

"But I know you are not here to listen to me blabber about my ancestors and whatnot. What is your name?"

Rikku nodded. "I'm Rikku. And yeah… a friend referred me to you, saying that you give good advice…"

Thora agreed. "Yes, I am known in this town to be a good adviser, on any subject and any thing you need advice on. Is there something you would like to know?"

Lost in her own thoughts, Rikku was silent for a few minutes. Looking back at Thora, she was hesitant in asking the next question. "… Do you… can you… by any chance… tell the future?" She felt a little odd in asking such a question; she only assumed that this Thora lady possessed some sort of psychic ability, what with the strange items around the house and all the tomes lining the shelves. Besides, the very atmosphere itself seemed mystical.

The old lady eyed Rikku. "… Perhaps. Why do you need to know about the future?"

To this, Rikku averted her gaze elsewhere, unsure of how to respond. "Because… well, I don't really know why…"

"Does this have to do with love? If so, I'm not going to forecast your future, because doing so is a waste of time and magic. I don't do such silly things."

Though Rikku was rather interested in what her love life would be in the future, she hastily protested. "Oh no, of course not, Lady Thora. I was just wondering…" She suddenly remembered the dream she had had back at Mi'ihen, and it struck her thoughts to ask about it. "See, I had this dream just recently, and it really disturbed me."

Thora was slightly interested. Tilting her small head a little to the side, she motioned for Rikku to continue.

"I was in complete darkness… I couldn't see anyone or anything. My heart felt heavy, as if someone was squeezing it painfully, and all I could feel was hurt. I tried screaming and shouting, but I didn't have my voice… then someone spoke—it was a man's voice, I think—and he said that he would meet me in the battlefield and that I was the 'One,' or something like that…"

The elderly lady had been listening intently, and when Rikku mentioned the last part, regarding "the One," her gray eyes widened.

"… And that's all that happened. I woke up after that." The girl looked back at Thora and was startled to find that the old woman held a look of something bordering on disbelief and shock.

"What is it, Lady Thora? Did I say something wrong?" Rikku was worried, to say the least. What did all this mean, if it could evoke such a reaction from someone she didn't know? Evidently, it was more than just a dream, and she had to find out its significance.

The old woman gradually recomposed herself, rising from her chair and walking over to one of the shelves containing her many books. She searched for a few minutes before finally finding the one she wanted, which had been tucked in the uppermost left corner, clearly an unused and ancient volume. Bringing it back to the table, Thora sat back down. At a closer look, Rikku could see that the book was rather huge, with a worn-down cover adorned in intricate gold designs. Along the spine, the words, "A Complete History of Spira and the Ages Before Sin," were inscribed in fancy gold lettering.

Brushing off some of the dust that layered the tome's thick cover, Thora slowly opened the book, flipping through the stained and equally deteriorated pages to somewhere in the middle. Upon reaching the page she was looking for, Thora looked back up to Rikku. The expression the elderly woman had on her face was one of utter seriousness; Rikku was almost afraid to breathe, for fear that Thora would lunge out and strike her if she did.

"Ages ago in the young world of Spira, long before the time of Sin, there lived a prophet, renowned for his ability to accurately predict the events of the future. He never told anyone what his real name was, but people called him Kaewr, and he was seen as a powerful, respected man.

"Kaewr even came to predict the coming of Sin, and the continual of Spira's sacrifice generation after generation to defeat the evil, only to have it return with no apparent end. Little did Spira know that Kaewr also predicted the permanent defeat of Sin—this, as you well know, came during your generation. The prophet also often wrote prophecies and recorded them in this tome resting here on the table. For years, the prophecies he wrote eventually came to be fulfilled, one by one, and they were always true.

"However, Kaewr wrote one such prophecy early on in his life, one that survived through the centuries and has never been mentioned or fulfilled. It goes like this…" Thora looked down at the pages sitting before her, automatically moving her fingers to the words as she read them aloud:

"'In a time when the dove embraces Spira, when the world is wrapped in deceit, there will come a dreaded Reawakening.  
An Evil which has threatened young Spira in ages past will seek to break the bonds and release Itself forth into the newer world.  
Only the One will be able to bring the Atrocity down, a true-hearted being free of wrongdoing and hateful intentions.  
The One will step forth in a time when the Light is fading and the spirit of the Forgotten is emerging into knowledge.  
Sacrifice has always been the price to everything, and the good will only triumph over the Evil if this is accepted.  
Guided by the words of the Forgotten, the One will succeed in banishing this Evil from Spira's loving breast and freeing her from danger.  
However, Time will be a cruel friend, and should the One fail to know the Way of Truth within boundaries, Spira will fall to the devastating hands of the Evil.  
Without the Way of Truth, the One will lose everything, including life, only to have the Evil free Itself from Time's constraints.  
It is up to the One whether Spira lives or falls; a war of Revelation is at hand.'"

Finishing, Thora slowly lifted her gaze from the worn page to Rikku's face, which harbored an expression of overwhelming fear, worry, and a combination of other emotions. She was, so to speak, rendered speechless as she took in all of what Thora had just read to her.

The old woman nodded grimly. "I did not believe that this prophecy would come now, at a time like this. It has been such a long time… to have it awaken now only bodes a troubled future for Spira as well as for you, young lady, should you truly be 'the One' that this prophecy speaks of."

Rikku looked down at the table, her thoughts jumbled into the worst mess ever. _I don't get it… Why me? Of all people, why me, why now? What 'evil' are they talking about? I can't do this, I'm not made to do something as big as this! This is something someone like Yunie should do! I mean, I know I said that I was going to prove to everyone how strong I really am, but… this! This is something that I can't do, something that Rikku can never do! There's so much that I don't understand…_ Trailing away from her thoughts, Rikku sighed shakily, looking back to Thora.

"… Could you make a copy of that prophecy for me?"

Thora nodded. "Yes. And if you truly are the One, you will have to figure out the meaning behind these words… or Spira will be in grave danger."

Swallowing the lump rising in her throat, Rikku nodded.

The old woman rose from the table again, taking the book with her into a back room. The Al Bhed girl was left with her thoughts, though she tried her best to not think about anything, much less the prophecy Thora had just related to her. She didn't have to wait long; Thora returned a minute or so later with the closed tome and a piece of paper, which she folded up and handed to Rikku.

In addition, Thora handed the girl a small sphere, unlike others in that it had a few buttons on it.

"Take this with you. It is a communicator sphere, for you to stay in touch with me, if you should need my help. While you are gone, I will also try my best in decoding the prophecy. If you figure out anything, be sure you let me know."

Rikku nodded, still unable to find more words to say. Tucking the sphere and paper into her knapsack, Rikku walked with Thora to the door. The elderly woman placed a soothing hand on the younger girl's arm.

"Do not fear, young Rikku. You must be strong. Everyone will be counting on you. For now, try not to think too hard on this, but keep it in your mind. We do not know what you must do next, but we will figure it out with time. If I find something, I will tell you."

Forcing a smile, Rikku nodded again. "Thank you, Lady Thora." Turning, she stepped out the door.

Once Thora closed the door behind her, Rikku sighed. "I wasn't expecting something like this…" She groaned, walking back towards the hospital. "And I never even got the advice I was looking for…" At this, she managed to banish most of what had just occurred from her mind, as her thoughts wandered to Gippal. "If only I could've gotten some advice on that…"

"Advice on what?"

The familiar voice interrupted her train of thought; whipping around, Rikku's gaze fell upon Gippal, who was standing a few feet away, with Aure and a fully recovered Teyha at his side.

Sauntering up to her, Gippal plastered a quirky grin on his face. Rikku frowned, her mood dampened even more. "That's none of your business."

Aure smiled. "We've been looking around for you… where have you been?"

Rikku readjusted her grip on the knapsack slung over her shoulder. "Oh, visiting LeBlanc and sightseeing… you know, nothing special." She found herself unprepared to tell anyone else about the prophecy.

"Heh, well, at least we found you now." Gippal turned to Teyha, who stood by him (too close, in Rikku's eyes). "As you can see, Teyha's all better now. She made a great recovery, and I'm glad she isn't hurt."

Teyha could only blush lightly, smiling up at Gippal. Rikku wanted to throw a rock at her so bad right now. She watched sadly as Teyha and Gippal looked at each other. She wondered if Gippal had said anything to the Black Mage in response to the confession she had made earlier. If he didn't, then it was still no doubt that those words still rang in his head somewhere.

_Why can't I be like her and confess so openly…?_ Rikku's face saddened as she looked down at the ground beneath her feet.

Aure looked at Teyha before momentarily shifting her gaze to Rikku. She noted the sorrow the Al Bhed thief was experiencing; for some reason, it seemed to have increased twofold. Something else had to be plaguing her. She would have to investigate later on. She also had to talk to Rikku about her suspicions of Teyha. Finding the right time to talk would be a challenge.

"Well," Aure said, "I think it's about time to get moving."

Gippal agreed. "Yeah, I'd say so, too."

The group turned to head towards the far town exit leading to the Thunder Plains when Rikku spoke up.

"Wait, guys." Everyone turned to face the blond Al Bhed girl.

"If you guys don't mind," she said, trying to maintain her usual perkiness, "I'd like to visit the Farplane."

x - - x

**A / N : **Wow, that seems like a long chapter! I think it's the longest I've written so far. Pretty interesting, huh? It'll get better, don't worry! For now, thank you for reading and please review!


	13. Frustration

**Dancing All Around Me**

x - - x

**A / N :** I've been a little busy… but I'll try to keep the updates coming a little faster. And.. you know… I just realized that the Farplane isn't exactly in Guadosalam. XD I was thinking of that place, you know, in Guadosalam where the spirits of the dead drift around…? At least, I think it's in Guadosalam; I haven't played the game since like last summer. And if it's not really in Guadosalam, then we'll just have to pretend it is. XD And it's not exactly the Farplane… yet isn't it something close to it? I dunno… but for now, we'll just call it like.. the alternate Farplane, or something. If I'm wrong, I'm sorry, but I don't feel like looking it up right now. XD Plus, I'm sure you guys don't mind me calling it that, as long as it doesn't ruin the 'fic, right? ;D One day, maybe I'll fix this chapter, when I finally figure out what's what, lol.

**Disclaimer : **I claim no ownership whatsoever of any Final Fantasy X-2 characters, concepts, trademarks, etc.; they belong to Square-Enix. However, any original characters (including Aure, Teyha, Deorc, the Boss, Desta, Thora, Kaewr, etc.) in this work belong to me.

x - - x

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN : Frustration**

"The Farplane?"

Gippal stared at the Al Bhed thief, as did everyone else in the party. Aure and Teyha, who both didn't know why it would seem incredulous that Rikku wanted to visit the Farplane, intently watched Gippal and Rikku.

The Machine Faction leader walked back to her, standing just three feet in front of the bouncy girl. He looked down at her, a somewhat amused grin on his face.

"I thought you didn't like the Farplane."

Rikku locked eyes with him defensively. "Well, I do now, and I'd like to visit for a moment before we go."

"We're not close to any of the entrances into the Farplane right now…"

"I know, I meant the alternate spirit Farplane thing… where the spirits of the sent are."

"But we have to get goin—"

"Just a few minutes? It won't take long."

Shrugging, Gippal sighed and gave in, realizing that arguing with her otherwise would get them nowhere. "… Fine. But if you're not out in five minutes, we're leaving you." He knew that what he had just said was nothing close to the truth; in all actuality, he would never abandon her anywhere. Yet he had to keep his sense of humor up, right? Right. And besides, even if he really did leave her (not that that would ever happen), he knew that Aure would wait for her. He noticed that though she didn't talk much, Aure was the closest friend Rikku had right now, next to Yuna and Paine, both of which weren't present.

Smiling, Rikku nodded. "Thanks, Gippal." Twirling on the balls of her feet, she turned and headed towards the sloped ramp that lead to the alternate Farplane. Once inside, she was overtaken by awe and wonder; it was like her first time going in, though she had gone in once with the Gullwings. Still, the atmosphere and feeling of the place gave her the chills. She remembered the first time she had to come to this place, on the summoner pilgrimage with Yuna and the rest of the guardians, oh-so-long ago. And she remembered that she hadn't wanted to go in and had opted to wait outside with the unsent Auron. She couldn't help but smile at the memory.

Walking to the edge of the rounded platform area, she stood looking out at the translucent forms of the dead's spirits drifting around. Closing her eyes, she thought of Kaewr, though she didn't know what he looked like. But if she summoned him by name, perhaps he would still show up. So with only the knowledge of his name and the fact that he was a renowned prophet living in Spira during the ages before Sin, she summoned Kaewr through her mind.

After a moment, she opened her eyes to a ghostly figure of an extremely old-looking man, sparse white hair on his head and clothed in a worn gray robe. He had obviously wanted to pass away into the spiritual world in "normal" clothing, nothing fancy or elaborate, just his gray robe. Rikku had assumed that, being a famous prophet, he would at least be adorned in rich garments.

_And he definitely has no taste in color,_ Rikku thought, eyeing the dull charcoal-colored vestment the spirit sported. Putting that thought aside, however, she took a deep breath and stared at the ghost-like form.

"So." She felt slightly awkward talking to Kaewr's spirit; yes, she knew that the spirits couldn't respond, but there was the undeterred hope that maybe, just maybe, this would be one exception. Looking up at the spirit's face, Rikku bit her lower lip thoughtfully and started again.

"So, you must be Kaewr." … _Um, of course he's Kaewr._ Rikku smacked herself mentally and continued. "Listen… I don't know why your prophecy had to come up at this time and to someone like _me_ of all people… but I'd really appreciate it if you gave me clues as to what everything means! What's this 'evil' they're talking about? How am I supposed to find the 'Way of Truth?' Where am I supposed to go? What am I supposed to do!"

Now she felt a little stupid. What did she expect? It wasn't like the spirit of this so-called prophet would lay out all the answers on a silver platter and hand it to her. Though that _would_ be nice.

Frustrated beyond belief, Rikku almost screamed in irritation. "Argh! Dammit!" She glared up at Kaewr's spirit.

"You are seriously no help, old man! Floating there and looking pretty is _not_ gonna help me with this prophecy shit!" Upon uttering these words, guilt spread over her features and she calmed herself down automatically, drooping her shoulders in exasperation. "Ugh… but you never really did anything, old man. You just wrote a prophecy during your time to make a young girl's life even better generations later. And here I am, taking it all out on you… not that you can say anything to me now." Her voice was laced with profound sarcasm as she rolled her spiraled green eyes at Kaewr's spirit. Lowering her gaze, Rikku studied the hem of Kaewr's robe, tattered and torn, almost normal-looking had it not been for that oddly misplaced design embroidered near the bottom…

Jade-swirled eyes widening in curiosity, she leaned closer to the spirit, trying to get a clearer and better view of the pattern on Kaewr's robe. The design was stitched messily into his robe in red and gold thread, as if the tailor had only wanted the pattern there for a reason other than to add flavor to the apparel; scripted words lined the circular patch. Though it was in the old Spiran tongue, Rikku could still read the words, for a bit of the Al Bhed language was intermixed. As her eyes scanned over the small design, she read the words aloud.

"Destiny's path to truth lies in the remnants of an ill-fated ambition."

Straightening her back and rising to full posture, Rikku stared at the translucent pattern with the phrase embroidered along its edges. What did that mean? The Al Bhed thief hated how everything was coming to her in riddles. If Kaewr was still alive, she swore, she'd slice his neck off at first sight, just for making this so complicated.

Keeping the words engraved in her mind, Rikku let out a light huff and looked back up at Kaewr's face. Managing a half-grin, she said, "Well, I guess that helps… not really. But it's further than where I was before… so thanks, old man." Bowing slightly, she spun on her heels and sauntered out of the place, leaving the prophet's spirit floating there before it momentarily faded.

x - - x

The sunset was ablaze in fiery hues of crimson and gold, and Spira's children were settling away in their homes for the night when the heavyset Boss dropped his pen onto his desk, amid scattered forms and papers. He reached into his shirt pocket and removed a cigar, bringing it to his lips and lighting it. Taking a few drawn-out drags, he tapped it into the crystal ashtray, leaving it on the rim. The office building was empty, save for himself, who had decided to stay late and make sure things were all running smoothly for the upcoming competition.

Needless to say, he was stressed like never before in his life. Getting this thing set up in a limited amount of time was bordering on impossible, and he was on the verge of giving up and quitting the entire project. If only he hadn't have gone through that alleyway that one night… he could still remember it vividly.

He was just a normal insurance attorney, making it big at the time and living life at ease. Oftentimes, on Saturday nights, he would go out to Spira's best bars and have himself a much-needed and much-desired break. On one such night, he remembered that he had just left the Spinning Hat bar and had somehow managed to drunkenly stumble out the back door instead of the front exit. The alleyway was dark, wet, and ominous, but he walked on anyway. Of all the mistakes he had committed in his life, the Boss regretted this one the most.

After a few moments of walking and stumbling, the Boss was confronted by a sweltering wave of thick darkness, into which he had collided, sending him falling to the asphalt in dazed confusion. Upon looking up to see what had gotten in his way, he was met with a wavering image of a shadow-like figure with lit red eyes, seemingly realistic yet lacking any substantial form. At first, he had been terrified and had made to skitter up and run away, but before he could make any move, the shadow held out what must have been a hand. And before he knew it, he felt the worst feeling overtake his very heart, it seemed, as if something—a hand, a claw—was squeezing the life out of his core. He had tried screaming, he remembered, but no sound came out, and the pain was excruciating to the highest degree.

And then he remembered hearing that voice in his head, a voice that sent the bravest soul running in petrification, a voice that seemed masculine yet at the same time possessed an eerie unearthliness that almost froze the blood flowing through his veins. And he could still remember what the voice had said to him.

_I can do more to you, and you can experience pain and suffering like nothing you've ever faced. This is only a mere pinch. If you obey me and follow me in allegiance, you will not have to suffer. But should you stray from my bidding, you will wish you were dead._

Given the circumstance that he was in at the time, he could do little but listen and obey, as the voice had commanded him to. He did not want to experience what he had felt earlier, not again. And from then on, he learned that this shadow needed him to find certain magical artifacts that would aid the shadow in coming into Spira as a solid being with a stable body. Since there was no real way for him to find these artifacts, the Boss devised a plan that would have other people—the people of Spira—find them for him and the shadow.

He didn't know if this would work. The truth was, he didn't even know where these artifacts were. Employing a team of dedicated scientists, the Boss was able to create special "ribbons" that would react to any magical disturbance of the strongest magnitude, seeing as how the artifacts the shadow sought contained excessive amounts of magical power.

Upon asking the shadow (whom he later learned called himself Deorc) why he couldn't just find the artifacts on his own, the Boss found himself facing the wrath of Deorc. The shadow had angrily told him that because he didn't have a substantial body in Spira, he couldn't sense any magic or perform any magical spells to find the artifacts. Deorc was forced, much to his disgust, to rely on humans to carry out his plans.

And now, the Boss was short on time. Deorc was getting impatient, feisty almost—the Boss feared another encounter with darkness in his heart. But so far, the shadow had held back, and he could only hope that Deorc would continue to do so, for whatever reasons.

Sighing, the Boss extinguished the cigar and slowly rose from his chair.

"Only four more days, Deorc. Four more."

His words vanished into the darkness.

x - - x

Night was falling fast—creatures such as rabbits, squirrels, and the like retreated into their burrows; nocturnal insects drifted out into the evening sky, crickets raised their voices to the starry firmament. Our group of four travelers trekked on in silence through the dark, uneven, and barren fields that made up the Thunder Plains.

The lightning rod towers that dotted the area here and there brought memories back to the blond Al Bhed girl. She remembered calibrating each and every one of them with Yunie, Paine, and the rest of the Gullwings. Despite the hard work and constant struggling, they had succeeded, and success had tasted oh-so-sweet. Thus, the plains weren't shaken with lightning bolts any longer, bringing a sort of peace to the fields, though thunder still rolled through the skies. Rikku smiled in reminiscence, studying the rocks on the ground as she walked with the rest of the group. She could recall how frightened she had been of the lightning and thunder, though she had long since overcome that fear. And to think that that was three years ago.

Still, the one memory Rikku could remember clearly was the so-called "concert" Yunie had staged at the Thunder Plains, the performance that revealed to Spira the hidden secrets of two fated lovers. It was an astounding yet bewildering concert, and Rikku could still remember how it had overwhelmed her cousin once it was over. Seeing the familiar Thunder Plains now could only stir her memories, bringing her back to the adventurous times of the past. Though she missed her old friends, Rikku was determined to make this journey even more worthwhile. Smiling confidently, she continued walking.

Aure, enshrouded in her dull brown cloak, sauntered on silently, the light tinkering of her sword brushing with her belts and armor sounded through the air from time to time. The Black Mage Teyha held her staff to her side, cautiously glancing around the deathly quiet plains. Gippal, seemingly nonchalant about the journey through the Thunder Plains, trudged on casually, though he still held an air of wary defense about him.

Rikku walked alongside Gippal, with Aure and Teyha right behind. Each individual was wrapped in his or her own thoughts, and the silence was thick and intoxicating. Thus the Machine Faction leader turned his attention to the unusually quiet Al Bhed thief.

Nudging her slightly with an elbow, he said, "Hey, what's on your mind? You've been a bit on the less-than-talkative side lately."

She smiled up at him as they walked. "Ah, it's nothing… just… y'know, nervous. … Nervous about the competition," she added. Though the ribbon competition was the least of her worries, she didn't want to tell him about the prophecy and all that had happened in Guadosalam. Eventually, though, she knew she would have to tell him, as well as to the rest of the group, but for now… for now, she just had to absorb everything. It had all been thrown into her face, and she hadn't even had the chance to react, except with surprise, confusion, and protest. But she needed to react reflectively and think about the recent events in depth.

And all the thinking was about to blow her brain to pieces.

"Nervous?" Gippal laughed. "That's not the Rikku I know."

Laughing a little, too, Rikku managed a quirky smile. "Well… I don't know. It's just… coming all too quickly."

"That, it is." He smiled back at her, mentally noting that he loved the way the starlight illuminated her features, bringing the beauty out of the spunky Al Bhed girl. He never realized that she truly was beautiful, in her own way, a beauty unlike that of any other female he had ever had the fortune (or misfortune) of knowing. No, Rikku was different. And maybe that's why he still…

Shaking his thoughts, he continued smiling at her. She was grinning back at him now, resisting the urge to throw her arms around him and—what was she thinking? Turning away and looking back down at the rocks on the ground, she moved forward a little, hoping that in doing so she wouldn't find herself falling to her uncalled-for temptations. _What's come over me lately? Gippal and Rikku equals a no-no… it's not gonna work, so stop it._ Besides, she had this whole prophecy deal to worry about.

Before she could think any further, Aure's voice pierced the reigning silence, bringing the group to a halt.

"There's something coming."

Instantly, everyone was alert, snapped from whatever thoughts he or she had just been brooding over. Aure tightened her grip on the hilt of her sword; Teyha raised her staff in front of her, ready for battle. Gippal—still weaponless—prepared himself in whatever way he could. Rikku swiftly twirled out her circular-hilt blades, positioning herself in her fighting stance.

And, as expected, an enormous figure materialized from clouds of purple and blue, voluptuous tentacles of a dark leaf-like green sprawled out from underneath it, shorter tentacles covered its large round head. A wide gaping mouth, filled with razor-sharp teeth, opened menacingly, letting out a dry, raspy cry.

"It's a Great Malboro!" Rikku cringed at the hideous fiend, gripping her weapons tightly.

"I don't think Great Malboros are supposed to be in the Thunder Plains," Aure commented, pulling out her sword with a ring.

"Fight now, talk later," Gippal called out, just as the fiend lunged at the nearest person, who happened to be Rikku. Evading with agility, the bouncy thief counter attacked with Pilfer Gil, taking the chance to stash up on some money since the group would most likely need to purchase items sometime—besides, it had been a while since she had tasted the bittersweet feeling of successfully stealing something. She let out a joyful "Aha!" when a pouch of coins appeared and plopped to the ground.

The Great Malboro, however, was not finished. It recovered fairly quickly from Rikku's assault and swept her aside with one of its many large tentacles, sending the Al Bhed thief flying to the ground. Aure charged at the monster, dealing a sharp blow to its back. It recoiled at the attack then spun around with impressive speed, smashing into the warrior and sending her into one of the nearby rocky pillars.

"Rikku! Aure!" Gippal, again without a weapon, clenched his fists, looking from the fallen thief and warrior to the Great Malboro. _Dammit, I need a fucking weapon. How could I have been so stupid not to bring one with me!_ It was at times like these that he felt more helpless than ever.

Rikku let out a small groan, pushing herself up off the ground while maintaining her hold on her blades. The Great Malboro noticed, immediately turning to the rising Al Bhed girl and swiping another one of its tentacles at her. The Machine Faction leader realized what was happening in time to run over to Rikku, shoving her aside and taking the fiend's blow instead.

"Gippal!" It was Teyha's turn to cry out. She narrowed her eyes at the fiend, summoning her Black Magic powers in preparation for a spell. Once she had charged herself up, she called forth her spell, thrusting her staff up into the air. "Ultima!" Almost instantly, the environment shifted to a thick blackness, and dark purple clouds formed around the Great Malboro, striking the fiend. Letting out a screeching death cry, the Great Malboro crumpled to the ground, pyreflies emerging from its slowly-disappearing corpse. Everything turned back to normal.

The blond Al Bhed girl had recovered enough to see what had happened, and now she was by Gippal's side, cradling his head in her lap. Teyha and Aure joined them, hoping that Gippal was okay.

"Ugh… why did you do that, Gippal?" Rikku looked down into his face sadly. She could tell that he was in deep pain, for he clutched at his rib area and winced slightly, all the while managing to grin up at her.

"Ungh… are you okay?"

Rikku nodded. "I'm fine… but why did you have to go and do something like that?" Unlike her, he didn't have any weapons to protect himself with, nor any sort of special armor—he was, in short, defenseless. And to Rikku, taking the fiend's attack was a rash, stupid decision on Gippal's part.

"Because I'm still your bodyguard… no matter what you say."

Rikku choked back a laugh and smiled a little. "Well, I can still take care of myself. You don't have to be there every second."

Gippal could only smile back at her in response; his rib area was hurting too much for him to speak any more. Aure kneeled down on the other side of him, sheathing her sword away.

"Don't say anymore, Gippal. We'll get you to the inn."

He nodded, attempting to stand with the help of Rikku on one side and—to Aure's slight surprise—Teyha, who had rushed to his side quickly, on the other.

_Well, what a messed-up picture that is,_ Aure thought, as she watched Rikku and Teyha help Gippal. He had an arm around each girl's neck, receiving double support as he limped. Aure led the way towards the Thunder Plains inn, thinking as she walked.

_Gippal stuck in between the two girls that are competing for his love._ Aure smirked, laughing to herself. _How fitting. _Secretly, the crimson-haired warrior was rooting for the perky blond Al Bhed girl. After all, she still had her suspicions of Teyha.

_Which reminds me,_ Aure thought. _I have to talk to Rikku… and soon._

x - - x

**A / N :** Exciting, ne:D I know, you guys are probably wondering why the hell I'm not giving Gippal a weapon. I had actually forgotten about it, but don't worry, he'll get one soon. For now, thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
